


The Dark Path

by ssjmrxi



Series: The Dragons' Love [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow Knows Something, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: After spending a night at Summerhall, Daenerys Targaryen knows that Arianne Martell was right in saying she'll think of no other but them three. She's warned that the path is dark and dangerous but it doesn't matter because she's never felt this good in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts), [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts), [JustAGoodfella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGoodfella/gifts), [Daemon_Belaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_Belaerys/gifts), [Tessa_H_Dillinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_H_Dillinger/gifts).



> Few things to know: Arianne is born in the same year as Jon thus not making her the heir to Dorne. Jon named his dragon Meraxnys. Partly for Meraxes and the 'Nys' from Rhaenys.

Jon’s eyes flickered open but immediately closed at the sudden appearance of the morning light. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up. Two hands, which were on his chest, slide away as he sat up. To his left was Rhaenys and to his right was Arianne. Both were still sound asleep after he had worn the two of them out last night. He smirked as he felt the rush of blood to his cock just thinking about the previous night but he willed himself out of the bed.

He quietly slipped on his clothes without waking up his two wives, who had cuddled together after the heat of him had been lost. Once he was dressed, he tiptoed his way back to the bed and lightly kissed both Arianne and Rhaenys’ cheek.

Jon’s walk to one of the halls was uneventful. Some of the guards and servants bowed respectively either saying ‘your grace’ or ‘Prince Daeron’. He sat at the high table whilst putting food onto his plate from the wide variety that was on offer. Eating his fill, Jon thought about just how content he was with life. He had two amazing wives that he loved very much. He was the Prince of Summerhall and was loved by the smallfolk. And finally, he had less responsibilities than his brother, Aegon. This was something that he was happy about. The Crown Prince was a role that he knew he was ill suited to. Jon was far too adventurous and wild to ever keep to social norms so being the second son suited him perfectly unlike Egg, who was the perfect Crown Prince.

Once he was finished breaking his fast, Jon went to the grounds of the palace where Jon and Rhaenys’ dragons rested. When the dragons sensed his arrival, they opened their eyes and closed the distance to him. Jon petted Meraxnys’ snout, earning him a purr of approval from his fiery red dragon. Not wanting to miss being petted, Sunfyre nuzzled her snout against Jon’s chest.

Jon wondered for a moment if he had time to go for a quick ride on Meraxnys. He looked up at the position of the sun but wasn’t too sure. The castle would be awake and he may have to meet with some of his advisors in the morning. _Fuck it! I’ve always been known to have the wolfsblood and dragonblood._ He climbed onto Meraxnys’ saddle and before he knew it, he and his dragon were high up in the sky. The feeling of riding a dragon was something unique and difficult to explain. He had tried to explain it to Arianne when they got married but it wasn’t easy, so instead, despite her initial protests, he took her for a ride so that she could experience it for herself. Truly, only a few people had ever ridden on Meraxnys with him. His mother’s Lyanna and Elia, Arya, Arianne and his Auntie Ash. Only Arya and Ashara were eager to ride on Meraxnys but after, all of them had expressed just how amazing it was to be on top of a dragon.

When Summerhall came back into view, Jon decided he had had enough fun for the morning and he descended down to the vast castle. He had received word that there was nothing to discuss for the meeting that was scheduled so he had the morning off.

When he returned to his shared chambers, he found Arianne and Rhaenys still asleep. They looked so peaceful and innocent, which was a contrast to their activities in the room because they were far from innocent. He stripped off his clothes and got under the covers, settling behind Rhaenys.

Another benefit of being just the Prince of Summerhall was that he had a lot more free time. He was sure that moments like these were few and far between for Aegon and Margaery because Aegon now attended every small council meeting whilst Margaery was learning what was required to be Queen from Elia, Lyanna and Rhaella. Jon however, had far fewer responsibilities and ruling over Summerhall was a piece of cake compared to the job Aegon would have in the future.

* * *

 

Jon, Arianne and Rhaenys were holding court. The throne had been altered so that all three could fit on it. Jon sat in the middle with Arianne on his left and Rhaenys on his right. It was early afternoon and the Prince and Princesses had already heard petitions from a number of the smallfolk.

‘Your graces’ a man said as he kneeled to the Prince and Princesses. From the look of him, he had been in a battle recently and it immediately concerned Jon.

‘You may stand, friend’ Jon said kindly.

‘Tell us, why are you here today?’ Rhaenys asked.

‘My…My village was attacked’ the middle-aged man stuttered. ‘They came and killed many of us. They raped our women. Please, I beg for your aid, your graces’.

‘Who were these people and how many were there?’ Jon asked.

‘They had no banners. They seemed like bandits. There was at least 50 of them, your grace’ the man replied.

Jon, Rhae and Ari looked at each and silently agreed what must be done. ‘Ser Arthur, can you please organise for a group of at least one hundred to depart as soon as possible’ Arianne said to the Kingsguard. ‘We will serve justice to those who wronged you’ Arianne promised the man.

In their chambers, Arianne and Rhaenys helped Jon put on his light armour. Jon didn’t like having bulking armour that would slow him down as he liked to be fast and nimble in combat. Once the clasps were fastened, Jon picked up his scabbard, which contained Dark Sister, and slung it across his back. He then gathered the other weapons he would take and placed them in places he could easily get them.

When he turned around, he saw the intense look each of his wives gave him. They strode over to him, with Rhaenys reaching him first. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Jon passionately, leaving him a little out of breath. Jon didn’t have much time to react because as soon as Rhaenys lips left his, Arianne had wrapped her arms around his neck and she gave him a scorching kiss.

‘Stay safe’ Rhaenys told him in a warning tone. She didn’t want him to do anything stupid and get himself hurt or something worse.

‘I will’ he promised. ‘Tonight when I come home’ he gestured with his fingers to the two of them and then he pointed at himself.

They both smirked at him which had Jon hardening in his breeches. Arianne ran her hands up his chest plate and across his shoulders as she said, ‘I’m sure you’re going to want to relax after the battle. We’ll make sure you’re very relaxed’.

Jon’s indigo eyes darkened as he looked at his two beautiful wives. He wanted nothing more than to strip them bare and fuck them until both were crying out his name but he had his duty as Prince of Summerhall to think about. Jon knew he had to protect his people from those who would wish them harm but once that was complete, nothing would stop him from coming to his chambers and having both Rhaenys and Arianne later in the night.

* * *

 

Jon took his place at the front of the host that he was about to lead out of Summerhall. Ser Arthur was next to him, protecting him as he had always done whilst Ghost was on Jon’s other side.  

‘We ride today to rid our lands of criminals. Those who would murder and rape our people. If they surrender, they will be sentenced by the King. If they do not yield, we shall show them no mercy! Fight for your friends, fight for your people!’

Jon speech inspired many as they shouted in agreement with the Prince.

When they reached the last known location of the bandits, the sun had just set. The cover of darkness would help them in taking their enemy by surprise. Jon’s dark red and black trimmed armour made it difficult for him to be detected and as he and his men closed in on the bandits, they saw that they were drinking a lot. He nodded towards one of his commanders, silently telling him to circle around the enemy to box them in.

They emerged from the tree’s and immediately all the laughter from the bandits died down. Jon saw there were corpses and his blood boiled. The bandits drew their weapons but they were surrounded.

‘Yield and you may live to see another day. You will receive a fair trial’ Jon said loud enough for everyone to hear.

They did not listen.

Jon sighed as the bandits attacked his men. Jon withdrew Dark Sister. The ripples of Valyrian steel were visible due to the large fires the bandits had made for their camp. The first bandit to engage him was terrible and Jon didn’t even have to move before he had gutted him. From the corner of his eye, Jon saw Ser Arthur dispatch a man in a similar fashion with Dawn.

They were being slaughtered yet they still didn’t lay down their weapons, even after he called for them to yield again. Jon clashed blades with a man with a larger build to himself. He was tall and well-built but Jon was a smarter fighter and he sidestepped the man when he tried to push his weight forward to overpower Jon. Dark Sister sliced his throat, lacing Jon’s blade with blood. The blood spat across his armour and a bit got on his face.

Jon blocked an axe aimed at his head. Jon’s attacks were ferocious and lightning fast. The Valyrian steel cut through the axe like a hot knife cutting through butter. The man was shocked as the broken axe fell to the ground. Jon lifted his sword in the air and cut down the man. He fell to the floor with a thud as Jon surveyed the skirmish.

In the distance, Jon saw Ghost racing around, biting off limbs and ripping out throats. The scuffle was over before it even started. The vast number of men Jon had brought along with the fact they surprised their enemy meant that they didn’t lose anyone. There were a few minor injuries but nothing life-threatening.

Jon called for his dragon so that he could burn the dead. He hadn’t initially called for Meraxnys because they were on a stealth mission and a large fire breathing dragon would not have been very discreet. Meraxnys landed with a thud. Everyone apart from Jon backed away from the red dragon.

‘ _Dracarys’_

At Jon’s command, Meraxnys burned all the bodies that had fallen in the skirmish. He then climbed onto the dragon and sat down on the saddle. Apart from the silver hair, Jon looked every inch the dragon lords of Old Valyria.

He decided to fly back to Summerhall with Ghost in the saddle, leaving Ser Arthur in charge of the men that they had brought with them.

* * *

 

Not soon after Jon had departed to bring justice to those who were harming the smallfolk, both Ari and Rhaenys heard a roar from a dragon but it was neither Meraxnys nor Sunfyre. They raced outside of the large castle, along with some of the household guards. Rhaenys saw a black dragon that was not as large as her own or Jon’s. The Targaryen Princess smiled as her aunt came into view. Her petite form was a vast contrast to the size of the dragon. Daenerys effortlessly descended from Balerion and came to a stop in front of Rhaenys and Arianne.

‘Dany, what are you doing here?’ Rhaenys said as she embraced the silver-haired beauty. She looked sad and instantly Rhaenys knew something was wrong. Daenerys had been full of laughter as a child and very rarely did anything get her down.

‘Perhaps we should go inside of the castle?’ Arianne offered.

Daenerys nodded and gave her niece by marriage a small smile although it didn’t reach her eyes. ‘Yes, that would be appreciated. Thank you, Ari’.

‘Where’s Jon?’ Dany asked as they made their way through the castle.

‘Some raiders are causing problems in nearby villages. Jon has gone to end the problem. He’ll be back tonight’ Rhaenys said.

They entered a room that was connected to the main bed chamber. There were extravagant couches that had been brought from Dorne and each Princess sat down on one. A servant brought them all wine before leaving them to talk.

Daenerys downed the entire goblet in one go before refilling the cup. Arianne and Rhaenys looked at each other with wide eyes before focussing on Daenerys again. She definitely was not feeling herself but both Arianne and Rhaenys knew getting drunk was not always the answer. However, neither wanted to wake the dragon within her because she was scary when she’s angry.

‘Dany’ Rhaenys said gently. ‘What’s wrong?’

She took in a couple of breaths before replying. ‘It’s my husband’.

Anger coursed through both Rhaenys and Arianne’s body. ‘What did the Baratheon cunt do?’ Rhaenys said with unrestrained anger.

‘That’s just it!’ Dany laughed humourlessly. ‘He wants nothing to do with my cunt’

‘What?!’ Arianne and Rhaenys said incredulously.

‘My brother tells me to marry the last Baratheon to secure the Stormlands yet they don’t even respect him. They all support the daughters of Stannis Baratheon. And now, Renly Baratheon is more interested in Loras Tyrell’s cock than in me’. Daenerys had no love for Renly but if their marriage was going to work, she needed a child to be heir of Storm’s End.

‘Y…you’re kidding me’ Rhaenys stammered.

‘Nope!’ Dany took another swig of her Dornish red wine. ‘He couldn’t even get his cock up on our wedding night. We’re not even technically husband and wife’.

‘Well it seems the rumours of the Tyrell golden boy is true’ Arianne snickered.

Daenerys scowled for a moment before her true feelings were shown. Her face fell and she looked distraught. The two Princesses stood up, sauntered over to Daenerys and say down next to her. They put their arms around her, comforting her as best they could.

‘Only a fool wouldn’t want you’ Rhaenys said, rubbing Dany’s back. ‘You’re kind, sweet, funny and incredibly beautiful’. Arianne nodded her head in agreement.

Daenerys scoffed. ‘Yeah you two can talk. You already have your perfect man, who I’m sure from the noises I once overheard when I went to Jon’s chambers in the Red Keep keeps the both of you satisfied’.

Both of them looked away from Dany for a moment and looked at each other. Daenerys’ voice broke off the trail of thought both were having but it was obvious what it was to Dany. ‘Gods, were you thinking about him fucking you?’

They both ignored that comment and Arianne decided to try and give some advice. ‘You need to take charge in your bed chambers. Be aggressive and let him know that it’s you in control. It’s you who’s going to be fucking him, not the other way around’.

Daenerys leaned forward towards Arianne, captivated by what Arianne was telling her. ‘That’s what you do with Jon?’

‘Oh, no. Jon…is a different. He’s a beast in the bedroom. I don’t need to take charge to receive my pleasure’ Arianne told her. ‘But from time to time, I still do. I enjoy it and he enjoys giving himself up to me to do as I please’.

‘Jon is a fantastic lover’ Rhaenys agreed. ‘But it didn’t happen overnight. It took time for him to learn what I like and how to pleasure me. But since he did…gods it’s been amazing’.

‘This would be helpful if the man I’m trying to seduce actually wanted me or felt anything for women but Renly does not’ Dany argued. Dany sighed in frustration. ‘I’ve never even known pleasure like you two have said’. Rhaenys arched an eyebrow and urged her to continue to let out her frustrations. ‘I’ve only ever been with two men’ Daenerys admitted shyly. ‘Both took their pleasure and then it was done. I know not of the pleasure you two speak of’.

Arianne and Rhaenys looked at each other and they came up with the same solution. ‘Would you like to?’ Arianne asked seductively.

‘Would I like to what?’ Daenerys asked, genuinely confused.

‘Know the pleasure that we speak of’ Rhaenys whispered in her ear as she moved closer to Daenerys. Daenerys squeaked as she felt Arianne hand on her thigh whilst Rhaenys was pressing her body against the back of Dany’s.

‘I-I-I don’t know’ she said nearly silently.

‘Daenerys, it’s a crime that you have never been pleasured how you deserve’ Arianne began as her hands wandered up Dany’s thick thighs and landed on her hips. ‘Let Rhae and I help you in that’. Arianne moved closer and her large breasts were pressed against Dany’s smaller ones. Daenerys eyes were wide and her breaths were coming out fast and harshly. ‘Do you want that, sweet girl?’

Dany didn’t say anything but she nodded her head as her cheeks flushed.

‘We’re going to make you come’ Rhaenys as her hands explored Dany’s body.

‘And then you’re going to be ready for Jon’s big cock. He’s going to show you the pleasure that you deserve’ Arianne finished.

‘J-Jon?’ Daenerys moaned as Rhaenys’ hands cupped her tits through her clothing.

‘Aye’ Arianne said, imitating her husband when on the odd occasion he goes Northern on her. ‘He’ll be furious that no-one has showed you the love that you deserve. And believe me, you will be in the seven heavens after tonight’.

Daenerys felt a shiver run up her spine as she pictured Jon doing wonderful things to her. ‘That’s what I want’ she muttered, her eyes closed when she felt the press of lips against her neck. It was followed a moment later by another set of lips, this time kissing her throat.

‘Of course it is’ Arianne said softly. ‘Jon actually wanted to fly to Storms End and bring you home but the King forced him not to’.

‘He did?’ Daenerys asked, joy filled her body.

‘Yes, he was furious that you were married to a Stag’ Rhaenys replied. ‘Now enough talking, more fucking’. 

‘Yes plea-‘ Dany was cut off as Arianne kissed her. Dany had never felt a kiss like that in her life and she melted into it as Ari’s tongue entered her mouth. Rhaenys meanwhile was undoing the ties to her riding breeches. Rhaenys slipped her hand inside Dany’s breeches and small clothes much to the silver-haired Princesses delight.

Rhaenys’ thumb rubbed her nub which made her moan into Arianne’s mouth and writhe on the couch. Rhaenys’ other hand was undoing the ties on her back so that they could slip her top off. Once the ties were free, Daenerys lifted her arms so that Rhaenys could slip her top off. Her chest was bare to Arianne, whilst Rhaenys continued to rub Dany’s clit, eliciting beautiful little whimpers from her.

Arianne’s mouth latched onto Dany hard pink nipple. She sucked on it making Dany arch her back into Rhaenys. The dual assault on her was nearly too much for her already. ‘H-Hey’ she managed to say without moaning in pleasure. ‘It’s not fair that I’m nearly naked while you two are not’.

‘You’re right’ Arianne said simply as she easily slipped off her dress before latching her mouth on Daenerys’ breast again. She wore no smallclothes and so now she was entirely naked. Dany looked back at Rhaenys and saw she was also completely naked. Dany had to admit that she understood exactly why Jon was so smitten with these two Dornishwomen. Her curious eyes roamed Arianne’s beautiful body until suddenly her riding breeches were yanked off of her along with her smallclothes.

Dany yelped as she fell onto her back. Her head was on Rhaenys’ lap and she was getting excited with what was to come. She had never been in a situation such as this and being so sexually frustrated only enhanced everything she was feeling when Arianne and Rhaenys ran their hands over her pale skinned body.

Arianne’s mouth took the breast she had been neglecting into her mouth, her teeth grazing the hardened nipple whilst her hand squeezed the other breast. Daenerys moaned loudly until she felt Rhaenys’ lips on her mouth. Her lips were soft, sweet from the wine and they felt amazing as Daenerys kissed her back.

Arianne kissed down Daenerys body, getting closer to her cunt. It was throbbing with need as Arianne ghosted over her silver curls until she reached her pretty pink cunt. She dipped a finger inside of her, happy to find her wet for both of them. Daenerys breathed a little quicker as she stared intently at the finger that kept going in and out of her. It was when Arianne’s mouth closed on her clit that Daenerys’ eyes closed and her moans grew louder.

Dany’s head fell softly onto the couch. She was a bit confused because her head had been on Rhaenys’ lap but when she opened her eyes, all she saw was cunt. ‘Lick my cunt, Dany’ Rhaenys ordered before she lowered herself onto Dany’s mouth. Daenerys hesitated for a moment when she felt Rhaenys’ cunt on her mouth but she quickly composed herself and began to lick up the slit of her cunt.

‘Yes’ Rhaenys muttered in approval.

Dany’s tongue slithered through Rhaenys’ folds, making the Princess gasp and moan loudly. Her hips rocked against Dany’s face, urging her tongue deeper inside of her whilst Arianne did exactly that to Dany herself. Daenerys wrapped her arms around Rhaenys’ thighs, keeping her in place whilst Daenerys’ tongue brought her a great amount of pleasure.

Arianne pushed Dany’s thighs wider apart so that she could get better access to her cunt. She had added another finger inside of Dany, whilst her tongue continued to lick her folds. Each time her tongue glanced Dany’s clit, the silver-haired Princess let out a high-pitched gasp and bucked her hips towards Arianne’s mouth. Arianne felt one of Dany’s hands grip her hair and hold her to her cunt and the Dornish Princess smiled at finally seeing Daenerys taking charge a little.

Instead of long licks, Arianne decided to circle her tongue over Daenerys’ clit which seemed to please Dany immensely from the reactions of her body.

‘Faster’ Daenerys mumbled against Rhaenys’ cunt and Arianne happily obliged. ‘Gods that’s so good!’

The increased pace along with Ari’s fingers had Daenerys crying out rather quickly. Dany’s body tensed and a moment later she cried out in pleasure again. ‘Fuck!’ Her cunt clenched around Arianne’s fingers as she came until finally her body relaxed. Arianne continued to lap at her until Daenerys was begging for her to stop. Arianne crawled up her body, licking and kissing her way up. When she reached her face, Dany’s mouth was once again preoccupied with Rhaenys’ cunt so Ari leaned up, cupping Rhaenys’ face and kissed her deeply. She let Rhaenys taste Dany on her lips as their kiss intensified and their tongues battled each other.

Rhaenys rolled a nipple between her fingers making Arianne arch her back which caused her cunt to rub against Dany’s. The two of them whimpered at the contact. Rhaenys had nearly reached her orgasm thanks to Daenerys. ‘D-Dany…touch Arianne’.

Daenerys fumbled for a few moments because Rhaenys’ cunt was on her face but then Arianne guided Dany to her wet entrance. ‘Yes, just like that, Dany’ Arianne moaned when she slipped two of her fingers inside her cunt. Dany pumped her fingers in and out of Arianne, making Jon’s wife writhe in pleasure. She curled her fingers, hitting a spot that had Ari shouting her name. Daenerys was quite proud of herself because she had two beautiful women moaning and screaming all because of her. 

Rhaenys legs began to tremble whilst Daenerys lapped up all of her juices. She could feel herself reach her peak and she couldn’t stop herself from shaking whilst she came on Daenerys mouth. She stood up and moved off of Daenerys before collapsing down next to her, thoroughly sated.

When she realised Arianne hadn’t quite gotten off yet, Rhaenys got up off the couch and moved herself so that she was behind Arianne. Her co-wife was lying on top of Daenerys as her aunt fingered Arianne. Behind Arianne, Rhaenys looked down at one of arse’s that Jon loved so much, the other being her own of course. Knowing that when her husband returned home, they would be fucking, Rhaenys decided to get Arianne’s arse ready if she wanted him to fuck her in the butt. Rhaenys kneeled behind her so that her face was level with Arianne’s arse and she collected some of Arianne’s arousal from her cunt. She gently rubbed it over her arse.

‘Ooooh, you’re getting me ready for Jon?’ Ari asked in an excited tone.

‘Mhhhm’. Rhaenys closed the distance and swirled her tongue around the skin of Arianne’s puckered arsehole. Arianne jumped at her touch even though she was expecting it. The pleasure she received from two different orifices nearly had her cumming. When Rhaenys probed her arsehole with tongue, it sent Arianne over the edge.

‘Oh gods, FUCK!’ she yelled loudly. Her cunt squeezed tightly on Daenerys hands which had her wincing until her body relaxed. She laid on top of Daenerys, laying kisses on her throat before she reached up and kissed Daenerys passionately.

The three Princesses were completely satisfied. Night had fallen by the time they were done so Arianne and Rhaenys were eagerly awaiting the return of their husband.

‘That’s the first part done’ Arianne told Dany as she got off of her.

‘First part?’ Daenerys questioned.

‘Yes, this was part one. Now you’re ready for part two’ Rhaenys replied.

‘Jon’s cock’ they said together.

Daenerys gulped. She was sure she wasn’t frightened or anything like that. What just occurred proved to her that she wanted it and she definitely enjoyed it. It was then she realised her nerves were for excitement. She was excited for Jon to take her and make her cum. She was excited to be with someone who cared about more than just his own pleasure. And she was excited to finally be _fucked._

* * *

 

The roar of Meraxnys signalled the arrival of the Prince of Summerhall.

‘Go to our bedchambers and we’ll call for you once we’ve convinced Jon’ Rhaenys said to Daenerys.

‘Why? I thought you three don’t need convincing to bring other women to your bed’ Daenerys pointed out.

‘Whilst that is usually true, it’s never been with another family member apart from Rhaenys’ Arianne replied.

‘We’re Targaryen’s. We don’t care about the social norms’ Dany countered.

‘Look, just get in our bedchamber’ Arianne said with frustration. ‘If he says no, Rhae and I will suck his cock until he says yes’. Daenerys blushed at the thought and quickly headed out of the room as she was instructed.

Jon trudged up the staircase until he reached the top floor. He opened a hallway and opened a few doors until he came to the area where their bedchambers were located. Attached to it was also multiple other rooms. They had guards all around the Palace but outside of the bedchamber was Ghost, who had quickly run to their bedchamber. They didn’t need a better guard than Jon’s large direwolf. He would always protect those close to Jon.

Jon was about to enter the bedchamber when his two, _very naked_ wives ushered him into a different room. He admired the behinds of Ari and Rhae as they pulled him into the room. Their excitement died when they turned around and saw the blood staining the side of his face and throat.

‘It’s not mine’ Jon put his hands up defensively. They both touched his face, looking at him seriously to see if he had any wounds. When they were satisfied there were none, they began to unclasp the fastenings of his armour.

‘So did you two have a fun afternoon without me? Jon laughed after seeing their expressions.

‘Very fun’ Rhaenys replied. There was quite a lot of blood so Rhaenys put on her dress and left the room to tell the guards to get the servants to bring a bath to the room. It was only a minute later that some servants brought in a bath and filled it with hot water. They left them with some of the scented oils before departing.

Jon stepped in and sighed as he felt the hot water soothe his muscles after a long day, firstly from ruling and then dealing with some bandits. He dipped his head below the water, cleaning the blood away from his body. The scented oils made sure to make his body smell nice when he got out of the tub.

Whilst Jon was bathing, Arianne mouthed for Rhaenys to get Daenerys. The two Targaryen’s returned a few moments later. Jon’s back was to the door so he didn’t know that there was another occupant to the room. Arianne moved behind Jon and bent down, dropping kisses down his neck.

‘Tonight, how about we add another girl?’ she said against his neck.

‘Who do you have in mind this time, my love?

‘Well Rhaenys and I have already taken our turn. It’s only fair you take yours and then you can have all of us’. Arianne kissed his cheek before stepping away and indicating for Daenerys to take her place. Daenerys hooked her arms around Jon, her hands gliding over the skin on his well-defined chest. She placed a number of kisses on his neck and down his jaw. He turned his head towards Daenerys to kiss her but backed away immediately when he saw who it was. He stood up abruptly but then realised that was a mistake because cock was hard and jutting out proudly. He would’ve tried to cover himself if he was self-conscious about his body but his time with Arianne had made him very relaxed about his nakedness.

‘Dany, what are you doing here?! And why are you naked?’

‘Meet the woman who you’re going to fuck tonight’ Arianne said as she presented Daenerys in a sweeping gesture with her arms. Jon arched an eyebrow at both of his wives because he wanted an explanation.

‘Poor Dany here has been neglected’ Rhaenys began. ‘She hasn’t had a man to make love to her. Her husband isn’t interested in women. So you see my love, it’s down to us to show Dany how much she’s truly loved’.

Jon stepped out of the tub and took the towel that Arianne offered. He dried his body although he hadn’t missed the lustful eyes that belonged to Dany as they roamed his muscular body.  He placed the towel to the side before he stepped up to Dany. He was quite a bit taller than her and she had to look up to see his face. However, at that moment she was struggling to do just that because her eyes were focussed on his large, hard cock.

‘Is that what you want, Dany?’ Jon’s voice broke Dany out of her daze. Jon was pissed at the Stag cunt but he needed to know if she wanted them.

‘Yes. Yes I want it’ Dany told him. He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to see if there were any reservations on her part but he didn’t see any. He had to make sure because this was Dany. This wasn’t just some girl that didn’t mean anything to him, Rhae and Ari.

Jon took a step forward and his cock pressed against Daenerys’ stomach. Dany looked at it in wonder. She had seen it once before at the end of the bedding ceremony at Jon and Arianne’s wedding but she was in awe as it was pressed against her. At Rhaenys and Arianne’s encouragement, Daenerys held the base of Jon’s cock and gave it a slow stroke. ‘Don’t stop, Dany’ Jon groaned.

Daenerys smiled widely at his encouragement. She stroked his cock faster and she could see from the look on his face that she was giving him a lot of pleasure. That pleased Daenerys immensely because she wanted to make Jon feel good just like Ari and Rhae promised he’d make her feel. She had no doubts that Jon would be able to deliver on their promise because he had to be a beast in the bedroom to satisfy Arianne and Rhaenys.

Dany yelped in surprised when Jon leaned down and picked her up. His hands were on her arse as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His hard cock was pressed up against her stomach again although she would’ve preferred it being inside of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him.

‘Let’s take this to the bedchamber’ Jon said.

Dany nodded and then smirked at him. She pressed her tits against his chest as she leaned down and captured his lips between hers. He squeezed an arse cheek on his way out of the room.

‘Happy fucking!’ They heard Arianne yell which caused both of them to laugh.

Jon closed the door to the bedchamber and brought Dany to the large bed. He placed her in the middle and crawled up the bed so that he was hovering above her. Indigo eyes stared into violet eyes.

‘You _are_ beautiful’

Dany blushed beneath him and she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to tell him that she thought he was beautiful too because she had heard that men didn’t really like that even though she did think Jon was beautiful. His beard looked good on him along with his beautiful hair and face.

‘You’re very handsome’ Dany settled with, knowing that no man would take that the wrong way. Daenerys’ eyes closed as she saw Jon lean down towards her. It felt like an eternity until she felt his soft and sweet lips pressed against hers. His hand pushed some of her silver strands out of her face before he cupped her face gently and lovingly. She felt utterly safe beneath Jon and she moaned into his mouth when his tongue caressed hers. Daenerys wrapped one arm around his neck so that she could pull him down further on her whilst the other travelled down to the space between them and gripped his thick cock.

‘Gods, Dany!’ Jon mumbled against Daenerys’ red lips. He licked her bottom lip a couple of times to which Dany reacted by stroking his cock faster. He placed kisses down her neck, biting down on the skin not quite hard enough to break the skin but with enough pressure to mark her and have her moaning his name.

‘Jooon’ Daenerys moaned. ‘I want more’.

Jon admired that she knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid of asking for it. It was a trait he found attractive on Arianne and Rhae. His kisses left a trail of fire on Dany’s pale skin as they dropped down to her chest. He kissed between the valley of her breasts before she guided his head to one of her tits. Her hands threaded through his damp dark hair, something she had wanted to do since they were children.

His wet tongue glanced over her pink nipple which caused Dany to shudder. One of Jon’s hands squeezed her tit whilst his mouth ravished the other. Her tits fit perfectly in his hands. Arianne’s and Rhaenys’ were larger than Dany’s but that didn’t mean Jon enjoyed Daenerys’ tits any less. His tongue licked her skin which made her giggle. Jon decided he liked the sound a lot, so he continued it whilst Daenerys held onto his head to make sure he didn’t pull away.

She gripped his dark hair and pulled him back to her lips. The kiss wasn’t tender like before because this time it was fast and frantic. Her hips moved on their own accord, rubbing against Jon’s member. Jon broke the kiss and leaned down towards her ear. He bit down lightly before whispering, ‘tell me what you want’.

‘Please’ Dany bucked her hips up, her actions telling him what she wanted.

‘I want to hear you say it’.

‘Get inside me’ she commanded.

Jon smirked as he lifted himself off of her body. He pushed her thighs apart and his eyes settled on her glistening cunt. Dany bit down on her bottom lip when she saw Jon gaze upon her cunt. He looked like he wanted to devour it and she wouldn’t be surprised considering what Arianne and Rhaenys did to her earlier.

His hands caress the smooth skin of her pale thighs, getting ever closer to her wet cunt. She was desperate for his cock. When Rhaenys and Arianne had put the idea in her head, nothing would make it go away and if Jon’s partners were okay with it, she wouldn’t complain. But his torturous pace was becoming slightly frustrating because she craved his cock.

Dany felt a jolt race through her body when his fingers came into contact with her folds. Knowing she was ready for him, Jon lined up his cock up with her entrance. He gently pushed inside of her and Dany moaned loudly when he saw fully sheathed within her.

‘Oh, yes!’ Daenerys gasped when as she felt his full length inside of her. Jon pulled out most of the way before sliding back into her, which pushed her further up the bed. Jon set a steady pace but his thrusts were forceful enough that they had Daenerys moaning each time until he covered her mouth with his, although her moans whilst kissing him were still quite loud. Daenerys nails dug into his back as she tried hard not to scream in pleasure.

‘Let go’ Jon told her. For a second, she thought she done something wrong when her nails dug into his back but he continued a second later, burying her fear. ‘Scream. Yell. Don’t hold back’.

Dany nodded as Jon spread her legs wider and thrust deeply inside of her. ‘FUCK!’ she screamed as her head lolled on the bed.

_‘FUCK!’_

Arianne and Rhaenys heard the scream and they paused what they were doing. They grinned at each other before continuing kiss each other. Whilst they did want Daenerys to be totally satisfied, the two of them wanted to join in too so the quicker Daenerys got off, the quicker all four of them can fuck each other.

Dany propped herself on her elbows so that she could look down where she and Jon were joined together. She could feel the sensations through her body as Jon repeatedly thrust into her. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, changing the angle.

‘Oh gods yes! Just like that Jon!’

The increased pace suited Daenerys far better but she loved that the force behind his thrusts were just as hard. Her tits were shaking side to side from the force and frequency of Jon’s thrusts and she was loving every moment of it. She had never felt anything like it before. In the couple of occasions that she had been with a man, he would’ve finished by now and not cared at all if she had come or not. But Jon’s hand rubbed where they connected, heightening her pleasure. He cared about her pleasure unlike any other before him apart from Rhaenys and Arianne earlier in the day.

‘This is amazing. You’re amazing’ she exclaimed as he rolled a nipple between his fingers before squeezing her breasts. ‘Oh yes!’

Jon lifted her legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, taking her deeper. Jon growled into Dany’s as he felt Dany’s cunt flutter against his cock. Dany herself was mewling or moaning profanities each time Jon’s cock entered her cunt and the new angle only amplified everything she was feeling

‘Gods, your cunt is so tight!’ Jon said before he shifted their position so they were laying on their sides with him behind her. Her back was pressed against his chest and his hand cupped a tit whilst he leaned forward to kiss her. The sound of his skin hitting her plump arse resonated throughout the large bedchamber.

‘I’m close, Jon. Please fuck me faster!’ she begged. Jon lifted her leg in the air and plunged into her wet cunt faster. His other hand dropped from her tits and stroked down the skin of her stomach until he reached her cunt. He rubbed her clit furiously whilst his cock pounded into her.

‘Hold your leg up’ Jon told her when his cock slipped out of her cunt. Dany whined when she felt the loss of fullness but that quickly turned into a loud moan as Jon rubbed his cock between her folds.

‘Oh fuck! Jon…Jon I’m so, so close!’

Jon slid his cock back into Daenerys which made her back arch. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!’ Dany chanted, almost screaming, with each thrust. Jon’s grunts into her ear turned her on even more.

Jon felt Dany’s cunt tighten around him. It was a vice like grip and her scream that accompanied it told Jon just how hard he made Dany cum. Her entire body shook from the pleasure that was coursing through her. ‘Oh gods, fuck’ she exhaled heavily as Jon continued slow, shallow thrusts to prolong her pleasure. ‘Jon, that was unbelievable’ she sighed happily. Jon had delivered on every promise Arianne and Rhaenys had made.

‘We’re far from done, Dany’ Jon smiled wickedly at her after he turned her beautiful flushed face to look at his. Jon pulled out of her and pulled her down the bed by her ankles. Dany shrieked in surprise firstly because she wasn’t expecting it but then because his mouth was on her cunt. Jon greedily lapped up at the juices her orgasm released and when Daenerys looked down at him eating her up like a man starved, she knew that she had never seen a more erotic sight.

Daenerys could feel her orgasm building again. _Again?!_ She noticed that his cock was still rock hard and then she remembered she didn’t feel him spill his seed inside of her. _He didn’t finish? He must have great stamina to keep up with Rhaenys and Arianne,_ she thought. She wanted to protest when Jon lifted his mouth off of her sweet cunt but her protests died in her throat when she saw Jon lick his lips to get every last drop of her juices.

‘Ooooh’ Dany yelped when she felt Jon’s hands go under her body to her arse and flip her over so that she was lying on top of him. Her hands were on his muscular chest as she pushed herself into a sitting position on top of him. Her hands roamed his muscular chest and abdomen whilst she could feel his cock pressed up against her arsecheeks.

‘Ride me’ Jon told her huskily.

Her body felt weak after her mind-blowing orgasm and with shaky hands, she gripped Jon’s cock and brought it to her entrance. She sank down on his cock and sighed as she felt full again. Her cunt was sensitive from the previous orgasms as well as Jon’s cunt licking and clit sucking. His hands stroked down her back until they settled on her arse. He squeezed her arse each time she descended down on her cock, making her moan.

Their pace was fast and frantic. Jon was chasing his own release now but he had every intention of making Dany cum again. Dany rode him furiously, yelling in pleasure each time Jon thrust his hips upwards whilst she dropped downwards. All of his cock was buried inside of her when she rotated her hips and grinded her hips against his.

‘Fuck Daenerys!’ Jon gasped harshly.

‘That’s the plan’ she replied cheekily. Jon leaned up and kissed her deeply. He smacked her arse with one of his hands leaving the skin red. Dany’s eyes widened for a moment before she moaned, the pleasure far exceeding the small amount of pain. ‘Fuck me, Jon’ she whispered.

Jon’s hands gripped her hips and he thrust up wildly. The sound of their skin, damp from sweat and her arousal, slapped together as Jon pounded into her tight cunt. Daenerys eyes scrunched closed as she felt her orgasm get ever closer and her moans and Jon’s grunts get ever louder. She was sure that Arianne and Rhaenys could hear the two of them fucking but that didn’t concern the Targaryen Princess.

Jon growled as his fingers dug harder into the flesh of her hips. She felt Jon’s hot seed spurt inside of her and it triggered her own release.

‘JON, OH FUCK!’

She collapsed on top of Jon with her thighs shaking from her orgasm. They both panted heavily as they recovered from their releases.

‘Wow, Jon that was amazing’ she gushed.

He smiled and placed a light kiss to her lips. He then did something that confused her. He placed both of his hands over her ears and gave her a wink. However, it all made sense a few seconds later when she shouted, ‘Rhae, Ari! Get your pretty arses in here!’

A few moments later, the two Princesses burst into the room. Both were just as naked as Jon and Dany. Arianne helped Daenerys to get off of Jon whilst Rhaenys settled herself between Jon’s legs, stroking his cock with both of her hands until it was hard again.

‘Have fun?’ Rhaenys asked as she leaned over his body and kissed him. She could taste Daenerys on his lips and from the noises that the two of them were making, Rhaenys already knew the answer.

‘Lots of fun’ Jon grinned. ‘I’m eager to have some more fun though’. Jon pulled her olive-skinned body down on top of his and kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss immediately.

Meanwhile, Arianne had pulled Daenerys to the other side of the bed whilst Rhaenys crawled over Jon and kissed him. Arianne spread Daenerys’ legs and got a good look at her well fucked cunt that was leaking some of Jon’s seed.

‘How do you feel?’ Arianne asked Dany.

‘Well fucked’ Dany laughed.

‘You look it too’ Arianne smirked.

‘I never knew that it was possible to feel like that during sex’ Dany admitted. ‘It felt amazing’.

Arianne nodded in understanding. Kind of. She had known pleasure before she had had Jon but her coupling with Jon couldn’t even be compared with anyone else because it was so much better.

Arianne lowered her mouth and licked up the remnants of Jon’s seed. Daenerys stared at the Dornish Princess with wide eyes but she shouldn’t be surprised by anything she did now. Her tongue darted out and lapped up the thick, sticky white liquid. Even after Arianne had taken Jon’s seed, she kept on licking Daenerys’ cunt until the silver-haired Princess had to beg Arianne to stop because she didn’t think she could take anymore.

‘Take a break’ Arianne told her before she moved over to Jon and Rhaenys. Rhaenys was riding Jon’s cock and was in total control as she had Jon’s hands pinned above his head. Her arse shook each time she came down to meet Jon’s thick cock.

Arianne crawled between Jon’s parted legs. With Rhaenys bouncing up and down on his cock, Arianne began to suck Jon’s balls. Her tongue licked at the skin there before sucking on of them into her mouth.

‘Fuck Ari!’ Jon growled.

Arianne pulled Jon’s cock out of Rhaenys’ cunt before taking all of him in her mouth. Jon moaned and threw his head back against their pillows whilst Rhaenys huffed in irritation at having Jon’s cock taken away from her. Jon made sure she wasn’t neglected as he stuck a couple of fingers inside of her and motioned for her to continue moving whilst Arianne sucked on his cock.

Arianne bobbed her head up and down Jon’s cock, licking all the fluids from Daenerys’ cunt as well as Rhaenys’ cunt. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock which had him mewling her name. Arianne caught a flash of silver from the corner of her eyes and saw that Daenerys was staring at her with vivid interest. She released his cock with a pop but then kissed her way down his shaft and then back up the other side.

‘Ahh yeah’ Jon muttered whilst his fingers were still pleasuring Rhaenys.

Arianne took Jon’s cock in her mouth again, taking it deeper than before. Once all of it was in her mouth, she held it for a few seconds before drawing away, with her teeth lightly scraping at his skin which made him shiver in pleasure. She had coated his cock in her spit and Arianne stroked it slowly, creating squelching noises. She turned her head to Daenerys and saw the young Princess looking at her with her mouth parted and her cheeks reddened.

‘Do you want a go?’ Arianne asked.

Daenerys was wary for a moment because she didn’t know how to suck a cock but she relaxed when Arianne guided her head down to Jon’s cock. Arianne was kneeling behind her with her large tits pressed against her back. Daenerys slurped on Jon’s cock and she knew was doing something right when they all heard Jon shouting profanities.

Jon had to admit for a first time, Daenerys was pretty good at sucking his cock. She hadn’t perfected the technique like Arianne and Rhaenys had but her enthusiasm made up for it. Arianne had to agree and she wouldn’t mind having the Silver-haired Princess back in their bed on a regular occasion.

Arianne guided Jon’s cock back to Rhaenys cunt whilst she and Daenerys each sucked on one of his balls. The feelings Jon was experiencing was otherworldly and never could he have predicted he’d be in this situation when he and Ari swore their vows in the Sept of Baelor or when he and Rhae swore their vows in front of a Heart Tree.

They continued like that for a while until both Jon and Ari realised that Rhaenys was about to cum. Her movements lost their rhythm and her moaning got louder and louder. Arianne, whilst licking Jon’s balls, reached her hand up and squeezed one of Rhaenys’ tits whilst Jon did the same with the other.

‘Ugh yeah Jon!’ Rhaenys moaned. Jon thrust up, deep inside of her cunt and Rhaenys nearly came there and then.

‘Get up, Rhae. Cum on his face’ Arianne said. Rhaenys seemed reluctant to part from Jon’s cock but she knew the talent his tongue possessed so she got up. Arianne took Rhaenys’ place on Jon’s cock, which easily slipped inside of her soaking wet cunt. She bounced up and down his thick cock and as her moans got louder, the speed of their fucking increased.

Jon had both of his arms hooked around Rhaenys’ thighs as she lowered her cunt to his face. His tongue delved as deep inside of her as he could. He could taste Rhaenys’ sweet essence on his tongue and it drove Jon to be rougher in his movements. Rhaenys was already close from the pleasure Jon’s cock brought but his tongue sent her crashing over the edge. Rhaenys could feel the walls of her cunt tighten and her thighs shook as she came on Jon’s face. The liquids of her orgasm covered Jon’s face and chest.

She took a few deep breaths before she slid off Jon’s face and settled beside him. Arianne was still riding him fast and hard and with his hands now free, he could fondle her tits as well as rub her clit and her bare cunt. Both she and Rhaenys had embraced the styles of Dorne and some of the Free Cities whilst the silver curls that Dany had shown that she had not.

‘Gods YES JON! FUCK ME HARDER!’ Arianne yelled and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh got louder.

Jon leaned his head towards Rhaenys, who was relaxing in a post-orgasmic bliss. He whispered in her ear and a wide grin formed on her face. She stood up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room where she opened a cabinet. Inside were a number of bottles of Essosi oils that they had been gifted or they had bought themselves. She walked back over to the bed, popping off the cap and placing it on the bedside table.

When Arianne saw what was in Rhaenys’ hands, her smile widened and she came all over Jon’s cock. Her moans increased to such a volume that the entirety of Summerhall knew that their Prince had just made his wife cum.

Arianne climbed off of Jon’s cock which was now coated in Arianne’s juices. Arianne got on her hands and knees for Rhaenys. They were not sure if Daenerys wanted Jon to fuck her in the arse because she already seemed worn out and had tried a lot of new things already. They decided they’d let her watch and decide. Rhaenys poured some of the Essosi oil on Arianne’s arse and poured a considerable amount on her arsehole. Jon rubbed in the oil whilst once again Daenerys stared at them with fascination. Her innocence was quite endearing but Jon, Arianne and Rhaenys all knew that they had already turned Daenerys into theirs.

Jon took the bottle and poured repeated the process with Rhaenys, also rubbing the oil onto her shapely arse. He finally poured some of the Essosi oil onto his cock before he placed the bottle on the table. He lazily stroked his cock whilst staring at the two amazing arses in front of him and the beautiful Valyrian Princess that was on his bed. He caressed both of them, giving them a firm squeeze.

‘Stunning’ Jon said to the two of them. ‘So who wants to go first?’ Both of them started talking over each other, saying why they should go first that night. ‘Dany, who do you think?’

‘Errrm…’ Dany said awkwardly. ‘Rhaenys’.

‘Just because she’s your niece’ Arianne muttered. Rhaenys flashed Dany a beautiful smile before she turned her head expectantly to Jon. ‘You’re lucky that I’m nice. Now get over here’ Arianne said to Dany. Daenerys closed the distance between them and sat in front of Arianne. Ari spread Dany’s legs wide and began eating her cunt just as she had done well over an hour earlier.

Jon slowly inserted the head of his cock inside of Rhaenys’ arse. He held his position for a few moments as he let her get used to his length in a hole that they didn’t use as much as her cunt. When Rhaenys signalled for him to continue, he slowly pushed further inside of her. Inch by inch her pants and gasps became quicker and louder until Jon had all of his cock sheathed inside of Rhaenys’ arsehole.

‘Move Jon’ Rhaenys said, urging her beloved to begin moving inside of her. Jon placed both of his hands on her hips and gently began to move in and out of her. Rhaenys enjoyed the slow rhythm if she needed time to adjust to his cock inside of her or there was initial pain but she didn’t need that right now. Right now, she needed him fucking her arse. Hard.

‘Fuck my arse, Jon!’

He slapped her arse, making her squeal before following her instructions. He plunged in deeply making Rhaenys cry out. ‘More’ she gasped. The tightness of her arse was intense. Both Arianne and Rhaenys’ arses were tight and it brought out a sensation that couldn’t be replicated. Jon pulled on her hair, not too roughly, to bring her back against his chest and he pounded her butt. Jon kissed her neck with open mouth kisses, which made Rhaenys giggle even though he was thrusting deeply into her arse. Jon didn’t bite down or suck hard on her neck because there was still a light purple mark from the previous evening. He never wanted to hurt her so he soothed the mark with kisses that he knew that she loved.

The Essosi oils that the three of them loved using had Jon’s cock sliding easily in and out of her. The buttfucking had Rhaenys crying out his name so loud as her body shook. With each thrust, her arse shook in front of him. Jon, as always, was mesmerized. Both Arianne and Rhaenys knew just how much he loved their arses and they knew how to tease him by wearing dresses that highlighted their arse or doing other things which had him hard in an instant. He remembered the one time when the two of them walked into the throne room and he immediately ordered everyone out because he had to have both of them there and then. Later, they did admit that it was their plan to fuck in the throne room and that’s why they wore those clothes or lack of clothes would be a better term.

Jon shook the memory from his head as he concentrated on fucking Rhaenys right now. He switched their position so they were on their sides facing each other. Her legs were entwined with his as he thrust into her in the new position. Rhaenys’ moans were muted by Jon’s mouth covering hers. He took her bottom lip between his, sucking on it, making Rhae whimper into his mouth.

Jon placed both of his hands on her arse and pushed her closer to him. The skin smacked together as they stared deeply into each other’s indigo eyes. They’d fucked so many times since their first time over 6 years ago now but neither ever got tired of being with the other. Jon felt the pressure on his cock increase and Rhaenys eyes closed. She was trembling and her high-pitched scream signified she had come for Jon again. Jon gently withdrew from her and gently laid her down on the bed. She was clearly exhausted and Jon would let her rest.

Because Jon had cummed inside of Daenerys earlier, he managed to hold off his second orgasm. He knew it would still be a while before he came again despite all the sex he had had since he came inside Daenerys.

Daenerys and Arianne had also changed positions since he last looked at them. Daenerys was lying on top of Ari whilst licking her cunt whilst Ari did the same to Dany from below her. Jon moved behind Daenerys and placed both of his hands on her plump arse. She jumped a little but instantly relaxed to his touch.

‘Dany, do you want my cock…here’ Jon whispered in her ear before rubbing his cock between her arse cheeks.

She bit her bottom lip and her body was quite tense at the thought of having Jon butt fuck her but she saw how Rhaenys reacted to it and how Arianne promised she’d love it. _I’m trying new things today, so why not one more?_ She thought. _Plus, I trust Jon unconditionally after everything he did earlier._ Dany nodded her head and smiled at him. Jon smiled back before grabbing the oil and making sure her arse was ready.  

Having never had a cock up her butt, Jon got her ready by slowly inserting the tip of his finger. Arianne licking Daenerys cunt helped her relax, which made the process of stretching her arsehole much easier. He pushed another finger in and her mouth made an ‘O’ shape whilst he fingered her arsehole. Each time Jon could feel his fingers go deeper and he felt that Daenerys was more comfortable.

‘How does this feel, Dany?’

‘Good Jon’ she slurred. ‘So fuckin’ good’.

Jon opened his mouth but no words came out because instead of Arianne eating Dany’s cunt, she had switched to sucking Jon’s cock. Even though his cock was by Arianne’s face, he hadn’t expected it because he thought she was too distracted by Daenerys’ cunt.

‘Ari…gods’ Jon mumbled as her head bobbed up and down his cock.

When Jon was satisfied that Daenerys was ready, he laid her down on her back and gently nudged his cock inside of her arse. Daenerys’ breath hitched as his shallow thrusts already felt like she couldn’t take more. She admitted to herself that it felt different to her cunt but a good different. She was quickly getting overwhelmed by everything she was feeling and it reached its peak when she heard Jon groan.

‘Dany, fuck…I’m gonna’ Jon didn’t get to finish his words as he surprised himself by exploding inside of her earlier than he thought he would. _Perhaps it was Arianne sucking my cock again or the fact Daenerys’ arse is so tight._ He stilled himself as he shot his seed into her arse. Dany moaned when she could feel him painting her insides white with his seed.

‘I don’t know if I could’ve taken all of you in there’ Dany panted as she laid down next to Rhaenys after Jon pulled out.

‘Relax, Dany and watch for next time’ Arianne said seductively as she crawled over her body and giving her a kiss. She leaned over and gave Rhaenys a kiss too, who look too exhausted to even move.

Arianne crawled back over to Jon on all fours, shaking her arse in his direction. ‘Fuck’ he muttered before he dived down and devoured her. His face was between her arse cheeks as his tongue swept out and licked her sensitive skin surrounding her arsehole.

‘Yes Jon! Fucking just like that’ Arianne moaned when she felt Jon’s tongue probe her hole. He moved in deeper, licking more of her as he buried his face in her arse. Ari squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples whilst Jon ate her out. She loved it and felt like she was in the seven heavens but it wasn’t enough because she wanted more. She wanted cock.

Arianne turned around and enveloped her mouth around Jon’s cock. A few pumps with her hands and lips sucking on it, had it back to its full length in no time. She sucked his cock quickly, her spit covering his length each time it went back into her mouth. Her spit drooled down her chin onto her tits but it didn’t stop with the speed she was sucking his cock. Jon thrust into her a few times, fucking her as she took him in her mouth.

‘I want you fuck me like I’m your Dornish whore’ Arianne said after she had gasped for air. Jon knew exactly what that meant. Arianne wanted it rough and dirty. Jon dropped both of his hands to her head whilst Arianne placed both of hers on his butt as she sucked him faster. Jon was moaning her name and she loved the sound that was coming out of his lips. Ari managed to pull her head off of his cock and she sucked on his balls. Jon's mouth opened and closed several times as his wife took his balls in her mouth as his member rested on her face. Once she was satisfied with the work she had done, she took him in her mouth yet again. Jon's knees nearly buckled from the pleasure his wife's mouth was giving him so he eventually pulled back from her.

‘Fuck me like I’m your little slut, Jon’. Jon growled and roughly pulled her onto his lap. He took some of the Essosi oils and poured a generous amount onto her rear and rubbed it across her skin. Jon then fisted his cock to place it below her arse and with one thrust was buried to the hilt inside of Arianne.

‘FUCK!’ Arianne exclaimed in pleasure. ‘Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!’ she chanted as Jon pounded into her. Jon squeezed her arse as her body slumped over his. Her tits were bouncing up and down on his chest. Jon’s balls slapped against her round arse due to the speed of his thrusts. His eyes were fixed at the beautiful sight until he caught her brown eyes. Their mouths melded together as Jon flipped them over so he was driving into her from above.

‘OOOH FUCK YES!’ Ari screamed as he pounded into her tight arse. Jon pushed her legs wide apart as he buried his face in her large tits. One of his hands reached for her cunt so that she was stimulated in multiple places at a time. ‘Yes Jon! Oooh fucking just like that, take me like a slut’ she purred as Jon slammed into her harder

Their skin slapped together loudly whilst Daenerys and Rhaenys watched on with Rhaenys occasionally playing with Daenerys’ body. His whole length slid into her tight arse, making both of them reach higher levels of pleasure.

Jon’s cock slipped out of her and before she had a moment to protest, Jon had flipped her onto her belly. Jon’s eyes roamed her round arse and admired the view. Arianne turned her head and saw this. She was partly amused at her husband but also partly frustrated. _He’s supposed to be fucking me right now!_ ‘Are you just going to stare, husband? Or…are you going to fuck my arse!’

Jon placed both his knees on either side of Ari as he pushed his cock inside of her. Arianne lifted her arse for him and he wrapped his hands on her hips before he began pounding away at her butt. His long, thick cock stretched her arse magnificently and every time he fucked her in the arse, she moaned like a wanton whore. Jon leaned down and whispered something in her ear, not slowing down his thrusts.

‘Yes, yes, YES! I’m you’re fucking slut!’ she yelled. ‘I’m your little whore who LOVES YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK IN HER ARSE!’ Arianne’s whole body shook and she sobbed into the pillow as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body. Jon slowed down whilst Arianne peaked but she wasn’t having any of that. ‘Don’t fucking stop’ she ordered him.

Jon wrapped his arms beneath her, on her waist and lifted her backwards. He was lying on his back now but Ari was in the reverse of the position she’s in when she rides him. Jon had a great look at her wet arse and he grunted as his cock thrust upwards. In the position he was in, he couldn’t help but slap her arse a few times and he knew she loved it when he did that anyway.  Arianne moaned loudly each time he slapped her arse and soon, her arse was red with his hand prints.

‘Fuuuuck Ari, I’m close’ Jon moaned Arianne bounced up and down on his cock. He was getting tired and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

‘Fuck me roughly from behind and cum in me’ Arianne said, turning her head to look at him. He nodded to her and pushed her off of him. He then put her in position, on her hands and knees, and took his place behind her. She was bent over, her arse in the air waiting for him to plunge deep within her. ‘Fuck me’ she ordered. Jon lined his cock up and thrust wildly into her just as she asked for. The pace was fast as she moaned for him wantonly. His balls slapped against her cunt and she cried out his name as her arse took his entire cock.

Her arse jiggled and her tits swayed each time he slammed into her. ‘Jon! Jon! Jon! Jon! JON! JON! JON! JON!’ Arianne cried out his name each time he thrust his hips against hers. Their moans were loud; their fucking animalistic and both had worn each other out.  Arianne felt his cock twitch in her arse before she felt his hot seed splatter the walls of her arse.

‘FUUUUUUCK!’ she half moaned, half screamed as she came unexpectedly. Ari collapsed on the bed and Jon followed her a second later, still buried inside of her. He quickly moved off of her so that he didn’t crush her and his cock slipped out of her in the process. She hissed and knew she would be sore in the morning but she would never regret any of her activities with Jon. He quickly got up and blew out the candles that were providing the light in the room.

‘Gods’ Jon mumbled as his drained body finally relaxed. He brought the bedsheet covers over their bodies and he felt Arianne snuggle against him on his left and Rhaenys on his right. Daenerys climbed on him and decided he was the most comfortable. She fell asleep with her head buried in the crook of his neck.

* * *

 

The morning sunlight woke up the four sore young Prince and Princesses. They slowly got up and ready for the day. Daenerys was to be expected back at Storm’s End so she had to leave on Balerion but they had told her to at least break her fast with them. Dany had expected it to be awkward but it definitely was not and she felt comfortable with the three of them.

As they walked to the grounds where the dragons resided, Ari entwined her arm with Dany and pulled her away from Jon and Rhaenys.

‘You’re walking down a dark path, Dany’

‘What do you mean?’ Daenerys asked, confused at what she meant.

‘You’re not going to be able to think of anything else. You’ll go to sleep and you’ll think of us. During the day, you’ll think of us, especially Jon’s cock’. Arianne said. Dany blushed but she had a feeling it would be true.

‘Why is it a dark path?’

‘It’s dangerous. You’re the Lady of Storm’s End and you want to fuck the Prince of Summerhall. The Stormlords won’t be happy if they ever found out but they won’t’ Arianne said, reassuring Dany. ‘Act like you’re happy being the wife of the Stag cunt but you can come here for all of your dark desires’.

Dany smiled at the Dornish Princess and now her lover. ‘I will’.

Jon, Rhae and Ari hugged Dany goodbye as she flew back to Storm’s End. With Daenerys gone, the three of them decided to check in on Ser Arthur and all those who came back from the minor battle the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be in the fic that I'm writing or it may not. Depends of your reaction so lemme know. My original plan was Jon/Rhaenys/Arianne but if you feel Dany should be there too after this, let me know and I can change the outline I have


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a visualization of Rhaenys, Arianne, Dany and Jon then here it is. Jon has indigo eyes as mentioned in the previous chapter.

Princess Rhaenys Targaryen:

Princess Arianne Martell:

Princess Daenerys Targaryen:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/86119j)

Prince Daeron 'Jon' Targaryen: 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/M9t2L1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ari. Enough said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!
> 
> Massive thanks to House Blackfyre for editing the chapter. Enjoy!

 

**Daenerys**

Daenerys had much to think on as she flew back to Storm’s End on Balerion. Arianne’s words echoed in her head. _It’s dangerous. The Stormlords won’t be happy if they ever found out but they won’t._ The Princess of Dorne was correct and many of the Stormlords were already furious with the fact Renly Baratheon was made the Lord of Storm’s End after being forced to wed a Targaryen.

Stannis Baratheon’s heirs still lived somewhere in Westeros and with them lay the Stormlands loyalty. Jon and Rhaenys may have broken the Baratheon army but it was far from over. A rebellion was brewing and the Targaryen’s had to be ready or they might just lose it all. 

However, that was in the future and Daenerys was very much thinking about the present. She had a husband she didn’t want although Renly had not been able to consummate the marriage. _Is he really my husband then?_ Dany wondered. Renly was far more interested in the Kingsguard that had been assigned to her. Ser Loras Tyrell had quickly formed a relationship with Renly and Daenerys wasn’t sure how she felt about it. On one hand, she felt nothing for the Baratheon and what he and Loras did in their frequent ‘prayer’ sessions was of no concern to her. On the other hand, Ser Loras was there for her protection and with all the time the knight spent with Renly, he was neglecting his duties.

Dany climbed off of Balerion after she arrived at Storm’s End and walked into the castle. There were many wary faces as she walked by the servants before she found herself face to face with Renly. They managed a few words before Renly undoubtedly strutted off to find Ser Loras.

 _He didn’t even notice I was gone…_ Dany didn’t know where to be incensed or laugh. _At least my visits to Summerhall will go unnoticed._ The thoughts of the castle caused a smile to grace her face as she returned to her chambers. She certainly hadn’t expected for Jon, Arianne and Rhaenys to bed her when she flew there yesterday but she was extremely glad for it.  _And I’m welcome there any time I wish._

Jon was extremely lucky in Daenerys’ opinion. He had also been forced to marry Arianne just as she had been forced to marry Renly but unlike her own marriage, Jon’s marriage to the Princess of Dorne was one that he grew to love. _And then he got to marry the woman he actually loved._ Dany wasn’t truly envious as she had never fallen in love but what she felt in bed with Rhaenys, Arianne and Jon was the closest thing to it. _Was it love?_ She felt loved as each of them pleasured her.

The next couple of weeks kept Daenerys occupied as Storm’s End hosted several of Renly’s bannermen. She wasn’t sure who was loyal or not anymore, but she made sure to keep Balerion and Ser Loras nearby to scare off anyone who tried to do something stupid.

She had been in a good mood ever since she returned from Summerhall and even Renly noticed but she gave vague answers. However, her mood was once again souring as Renly had the nerve to boast about her skills in the bedchamber to a couple of knights and Lords. _How dare he! He can’t even get his cock up for a woman yet he boasts about my ability in the bedchamber._ His behaviour was confusing. She had thought Renly was not the type to truly care too much what others thought about the status of their marriage but he had gone out of his way to boast to anyone that would hear that he was bedding her.

The responsibility of hosting some of the Lords at Storm’s End meant that Daenerys didn’t have time to go to Summerhall but after hearing Renly’s boasts, Dany immediately returned to her chamber to prepare for her flight.

 _I’ll show Renly what I can do in the bedroom. Perhaps I shall bring Jon, Rhaenys and Arianne here and make him watch as we fuck._ Dany smirked at the horrified expression that would plaster Renly’s face. _But first, I intend to be thoroughly fucked in Summerhall._

* * *

 

**Rhaenys**

They didn’t always hold court as a trio. Sometimes just one or two of them would sit on the throne and listen to the noblemen, women and smallfolk. During the times when it was just one of them on the throne, you could be certain of what was going on between the other two. Those at Summerhall had gotten used be ruled by three people instead of two like every other castle in Westeros apart from the Red Keep,

Just as when Rhaegar announced that Lyanna was his second wife, the Faith were outraged when it became public knowledge that Princess Rhaenys Targaryen was the wife of Prince Daeron Targaryen.

 _Like our Dragons, we Targaryens answer to neither gods nor men._ Rhaenys had told Jon that when word had reached Summerhall of the anger of the Faith of the Seven. Jon had accepted she was correct, and did not concern himself with the opinions of those that mattered little to them. It was a dangerous way of thinking, they knew that, but the vast majority of Westeros loved Jon despite his taking of a second wife and his love for his sister was so vast that nothing could have persuaded him not to marry her. It was only the more fanatic members of the Faith of the Seven that truly despised him for his actions that went against their Gods.

But the smallfolk and Nobles alike revered him for his kindness and skill in combat. His skill in combat was something that had the ability to make Rhaenys wet in an instant. However, on this particular day, Jon hadn’t been training. He had broken his fast with his wives but instead of holding court, he and Ari went back to their chambers while it was Rhaenys’ turn to hear the concerns of the people. The three of them had had their baths prepared by the servants but instead of having it together, they had individual ones otherwise Rhaenys would’ve been late.

Rhaenys walked into the great hall looking regal and like the Princess that she was. Everyone bowed to her as she entered, either saying ‘Your Grace’ or ‘Princess’. She sat down on the throne like she was born for the role, which she supposed she was, and she looked down at her subjects. Ghost trotted beside her and laid down in front of the high seat. Her hand glanced over her belly as she smiled softly to herself, hoping it wouldn’t be too long now until she would be carrying her and Jon’s child, before addressing Sam, who was positioned to the side of her.

‘Let’s begin’.

Rhaenys spent much of the morning listening to petitions from a few minor lords and many of the smallfolk who resided in the town surrounding Summerhall and nearby villages. Those at the Citadel had predicted the longest winter for quite some time and both she and Jon were worried for their smallfolk. Food would become scarce and although they were in negotiations with some wealthy merchants across the narrow sea, Rhaenys still feared for her people.

If the winter was as harsh as the maesters at the Citadel believed, then those without adequate housing would perish due to the cold winds. Rhaenys, Arianne and Jon had made it a priority to construct housing in the areas surrounding Summerhall, so the smallfolk could gather at Summerhall once winter came.

 _I am a Princess of House Targaryen,_ Rhaenys told herself. _I will not let my people suffer. Jon, Arianne and I will protect them when the time comes._

The final person to enter the Great Hall before she ended court for the day was an elderly woman. She tried to give Rhaenys a curtsy, but the Princess quickly waved it off, telling the woman it was unnecessary.

‘Thank you, Princess. My body isn’t as young as it once was’. Rhaenys chuckled at her which brought a smile to the woman’s face. ‘I came here to give my sincerest gratitude to you, Princess Arianne and of course Prince Daeron for ridding our lands from those godawful bandits!’

Rhaenys gave her a small smile. ‘I appreciate that but it unnecessary. We were merely doing our duty of protecting our people. Out of curiosity, do you know who sent them to raid and pillage our villages? Because attacking lands that are home to two large dragons does not seem to be something one in their right mind would do’.

The woman thought about it for a few moments. ‘I cannot be certain but when they attacked my village, I did hear many exclaim they couldn’t believe how much they were getting paid before I managed to escape’.

‘Thank you. I will speak to my brother and Princess Arianne about what you have told me here today’ Rhaenys said.

_Hmmm, so someone with a lot of gold…_

 

_*_

* * *

 

Jon closed the door to their chambers and when he turned around, he saw a hungry look on Arianne’s face. Jon watched as Arianne slipped the sandals off of her feet before she went to the other end of the room, where she picked up a chair. The chair showcased the wealth of House Targaryen as it was made from gold and had a number of rubies and emeralds carved into it. Arianne brought the chair closer to him before she smiled at him. That smile always had the ability to make his breeches tighten in an instant.

‘Come husband, take a seat’ Arianne said as she patted the comfortable chair.

Jon slowly closed the distance and sat down. He was curious as to what Arianne was doing or what she had planned. Arianne, who was standing behind the chair, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck a number of times.

‘Let’s get your shirt off’ Arianne said after she pulled away. She helped him take it off and she threw it to the marble floor once it was free from his body. ‘I much prefer you bare-chested’ she said and then she licked her lips.

‘The same goes for you’ Jon replied as he turned around and attempted to lift her dress off of her. Arianne batted away his hands and smirked at him.

‘You’re going to have to wait for that, husband’. Arianne placed her hand on her chin for a moment, looking as if she was contemplating something. ‘I’ll have to tie your hands together to make sure you don’t try that again’.

‘What…?’ Jon asked, dumbfounded. It was not that he was unaccustomed to the situation but rather he had not expected it. Arianne sauntered off to one of their drawers, her hips swaying as she walked. When she got there, she opened one of them and pulled out a piece of fabric.

 _This will do nicely,_ she thought to herself.

‘Hands behind the chair’ she commanded in an authoritative tone when she returned. Jon obliged and placed both of his hands behind the chair. Arianne knelt down and tied his hands together, not too tight but tight enough that he would not be able to free them. She wrapped his ankles to the chair as well to make sure he didn’t get up until she wanted him to. As she stood back up, her lips brushed against his ear sending shivers down his body. ‘This is how it’s going to go; you’re not going to touch me until I tell you that you can’. Jon groaned which made Arianne smile. ‘Once I’m satisfied having my fill of you, I’ll finally release you and we’ll fuck so good, that the entirety of Summerhall will hear us’.

‘Gods’ he mumbled.

She placed open mouthed kisses all along his neck, taking in a scent that was unique to Jon. It was a mixture of his natural aroma as well as some of the scented oils he used when he bathed. Her arms came across his chest from her position behind him and she loved the feeling of her skin against his. Her hands rested on his muscular chest. She had seen the hard work he put in to stay in shape and become a better fighter, so it was no surprise to her that he was completely ripped. _Not that I’m complaining!_ She thought to herself in amusement. His muscles stirred something in her and she had to rub her thighs together to quell the ache that was building.

As her hands roamed his chest, Jon turned his head and unexpectedly crashed his lips against hers. It took Arianne only a moment to recover from the surprise before she was kissing him back. It was a bit awkward for him as his hands were tied behind the chair, but he kissed her nonetheless. He felt Arianne’s hands cup his cheek as she deepened the kiss which made him groan when her tongue came into contact with his tongue. She abruptly pulled away which made Jon growl louder due to the loss of contact between them.

‘I see where this is going’ Jon mumbled. Arianne walked around so that she was now standing in front of Jon.

‘Oh, do you now?’ Arianne laughed. ‘Pray tell’.

‘You’re going to tease me’ Jon frowned. Arianne found it cute and she had to stifle a laugh. She leaned forward, giving Jon an ample view of her tits and brushed her lips against his throat. She looked up at him and saw his indigo eyes darken which caused her to smile in satisfaction.

‘You’re right’ Arianne whispered before she smirked at him. ‘Oh, it’s going to be _very_ enjoyable’. Jon felt his cock twitch in his breeches because of that damn smirk _again._ Arianne’s gaze lowered from his eyes down his torso until they dropped to his breeches. ‘Look what we have here’ she said seductively as one of her hands trailed the outline of his cock. ‘This _big, hard_ cock all for me’.

Arianne licked her full, plush red lips before she lifted her head to look at Jon’s eyes again. The shade of indigo was so dark that it was nearly black, and it made Arianne weak at the knees for him. She managed to steady herself before she took a couple of steps away from him. Arianne lifted a leg and she slid her foot up and down his hard length, which caused Jon to grit his teeth. Her bare foot continued to travel up and down his covered cock, initially at a slow and torturous speed.

‘You’re a cruel woman’ Jon grunted.

‘That you love dearly’.

‘Yes…Gods!’ Jon’s head hit the back of chair as Arianne increased her speed a little. His breeches looked painfully tight to Arianne and she was never a cruel woman to her Jon, so she stood on two feet again and nudged his legs further apart. She came to stand in between them and bent over so that she could untie the laces of his breeches. Jon got a good long look at her tits whilst she unlaced his breeches. Eventually, she pulled the breeches and small clothes down, freeing Jon’s cock much to his delight and relief. His cock stood up, long, thick and hard for her and Arianne was finding it difficult to contain her excitement.

With his breeches and small clothes tossed to the side, Arianne climbed onto his lap, balancing her hands on his shoulders. Her short dress was hiked up around her hips. His cock was pressed against her inner thigh, but she never allowed it to slip into her wet cunt. The friction between his cock and her thigh had Jon breathing heavily fairly quickly.

‘Shit’ Jon mumbled as Arianne continued to rub herself against Jon.

‘You like that?’ Arianne purred.

‘M-More’ Jon stuttered.

‘Uh, uh, uh. No, my love I tell you what to do, not the other way around’.

Jon growled in frustration, but the sweet look Arianne gave him made him relax and let her do what she wanted to him. When she felt his body relax beneath her, Arianne grinned in triumph. The hands that were on his shoulders moved so that one was wrapped around the back of his neck whilst the other was placed at the back of his head. She pushed his head forward so that it came into contact with her tits and she urged him to ravage them. Jon’s face was pressed against Arianne’s exposed skin that her dress didn’t cover.

‘Lick’ Arianne commanded.

Jon’s tongue darted out of his mouth as he did what Arianne told him to do. Her hands were forcing his face to be pressed against her cleavage and they didn’t allow him to move from her tits. His tongue licked her exposed skin and her skin tasted a little of her jasmine scented oils that she frequently bathed in. Jon continued to alternate between kissing and licking her olive-coloured skin.

‘Just like that! Don’t stop, Jon’ Arianne said, encouraging Jon by pushing his face even more firmly against her soft tits. When she pulled down her dress to free her tits, her hand on the back of his head immediately guided him to one of her nipples. His tongue stroked the sensitive skin surrounding her large, dark nipples which made Arianne involuntarily shiver. It felt so good for her and whilst Jon had pleased her in the bedchamber since their first night together, the numerous times that they coupled since meant that they knew exactly what the other loved in bed.

He wetted the dark skin around her nipples, teasing her even though she was in the more dominant position. He did the same to the skin around the other nipple, but Arianne had enough with the teasing and directed his mouth onto her nipple. She felt his warm and wet mouth surround her nipple, which was hard from the arousal she had had since returning from breaking their fasts.

Arianne hadn’t been lying when she told Daenerys that she enjoyed Jon taking charge in the bedroom. She liked it rough. She liked it when he was dominant. She liked it when his body was covering hers and fucking her hard and fast. But what she also liked was when she herself was in control and Arianne had told Daenerys as much. With Jon sucking on her nipple, she knew that he would want nothing more than to have his hand fondling her other breast but the fact she had decided that wouldn’t be the case excited her. Arianne did Jon’s usual job herself as her free hand squeezed her breast whilst Jon gave her pleasure on the other breast.

‘You like that, _Jon?’_

Jon’s cock twitched when she said his name like that. It was when she placed a heavier emphasis on her Dornish accent and more often than not, it had an effect on his cock and she knew it.

‘Mhhhhm’ Jon mumbled with her nipple still in his mouth as his tongue gently licked it. Arianne was savouring the moments where she had the upper-hand but she was silently excited for the moment she freed Jon from the binds that held his hands together so that he would have his way with her. She wondered if they would even make it to the bed. _Perhaps Jon will take me on the couch_ , she thought. _Or perhaps, he’ll fuck me against the wall._ Before her mind could conjure up more wicked images, she was brought back to reality as she heard Jon release her nipple with a loud _pop._

 _I must’ve subconsciously relaxed my grip on the back of his head so that he could pull away,_ Arianne supposed. She returned her tight grip on his pretty hair as she guided him to the other tit. Jon winced a little at the tight grip, but it did nothing to lower his arousal but rather it increased it. His teeth slightly grazed the tip of her nipple which made Arianne arch her back.

‘Fuck yes’ she muttered faintly.

Arianne refused for his mouth to be parted from her tits and she continued to hold him firmly against them. Placing kisses all over her chest, her tits were a little damp from the attention he had paid them. Arianne could feel his hot, hard and throbbing cock against her inner thigh and so she placed her hand at the base and gave it a long and slow stroke.

‘Ariiiii’ Jon mumbled against her soft tits. Arianne knew she was driving Jon crazy and he had done a fine job kissing, licking and sucking on her tits so she decided that he did deserve a reward for his hard work. _Although this may be even more torturous than before,_ Arianne thought mischievously.

Arianne crawled out of his lap and stood up. She saw the desire in Jon’s eyes and she therefore decided to give him a personal show. She slowly began to remove her dress, although one might argue calling it a dress as there was very little clothing and it didn’t leave much to the imagination, touching herself in several places in the process. She glanced over her shoulder a couple of times and saw that Jon was struggling to keep still. _Good,_ she thought wickedly. She danced slowly and sensually in front of him as she took off her clothes for him. Her hips swayed from side to side as she was deliberately slow in taking off her clothes.

Jon had seen her dance before and he had danced with her, but she had yet to dance for him in this way because he would’ve ripped the clothes off of her had his hands not been tied together. He knew that she was a great dancer, with the two of them having danced together numerous times since their betrothal, but this was something else and he was drooling whilst he watched her wiggle her amazing arse at him. Her hair, which formed ringlets at the ends, bounced as she gracefully moved her body for him.

She was completely naked apart from her expensive earrings, necklace, rings on her fingers and her armlet. The armlet was a golden snake with ruby eyes and it was made with such intricate detail as well as expensive gold, that that single piece of jewellery alone was more than likely worth more than many Houses. She had her back to him so that he could stare at the arse that he loved to fuck so much. Arianne heard a growl emit of his mouth and she had a feeling she knew exactly what her husband wanted to do her pretty arse. She had to bite her lip to stop the amusement from appearing on her face when she turned to face him because it looked like he wanted to pounce her and fuck her anywhere and everywhere.

‘Like what you see?’ Arianne asked as she tossed her dress away from them and onto the marble floor.

‘Very much so’ Jon replied, his arousal clear for her to see as his cock was begging for attention. She whipped her dark hair over her shoulder as she took a few steps towards him. She was a step away from him when she remembered something and stepped past him. Jon groaned loudly in frustration, not liking that she was continuously teasing him. _Although the view of her stripping her clothes was fantastic._

‘One second’ he heard Arianne say from somewhere behind him. Arianne returned a few moments later with a couple of soft pillows and she threw them to the ground between him legs. ‘You didn’t want your wife to hurt her knees did you, husband?’

‘Of course not’ he choked as she gripped the base of his cock and began to stroke it.

The marble floor would’ve scraped and hurt her knees, so Arianne got some pillows to make sure that didn’t happen. She bent down and got on her knees in front of him as she continued to stroke his cock. _I’ll have you begging before too long, beloved._ She licked her lips before getting right to it and she gave his cock a long lick from the base to the tip. She felt Jon shudder and she smiled before giving his hard cock another lick. Her tongue glided across his skin, caressing his cock with increasing urgency. With each lick she was more eager and when her tongue reached the head of his cock, she wrapped her lips around it and twirled her tongue across the slit making him moan her name loudly.

Her nails dug into his thigh whilst her other hand stroked his cock whilst Arianne sucked the head of his cock. Each time she lowered her head back onto his member, she took a little more of his big, thick cock in her mouth. 

Jon’s head fell back against the chair with a loud _thud._ Having his hands tied behind the chair was torture because he desperately wanted to thread his fingers through her black hair whilst she sucked on his cock. And that was another thing that he was finding hard. He and Arianne knew that she was an expert at sucking his cock, and both knew that he would soon be begging her for a reprieve. _I will not break so easily, Ari._ He thought, although he wasn’t sure if he was lying to himself or not.

Her tongue glided over the skin of his cock as she took more of him in her mouth. Her eyes were focussed on watching Jon’s reaction and he had to close his eyes because staring at her whilst she took him deep in her mouth nearly made him finish far earlier than he had hoped for. His eyes were scrunched up as jolts of pleasure surged through his body.

‘Fuck!’ he spat. ‘Seven fucking hells’.

‘Mhhm, tell me how much you like me sucking your cock’ Arianne said but it wasn’t the easiest thing to make out because her mouth was full of Jon’s cock. He mumbled something unintelligible and Arianne smiled internally.  When she took the entirety of his cock in her mouth, the sound of Jon’s heavy breathing was the only one in the room. Her lips were at the base of his cock, pressed against his coarse hair above his cock. She held the position for a few moments before suddenly lifting her mouth off of his cock. She took a couple of deep breaths as a strand of spit dribbled down her chin and then fell in the valley of her tits.

Arianne lifted her hand off of his thigh and lowered it down to the increasing wetness that she felt between her legs since they first came back to their bedchambers. A couple of her fingers glided through her folds, coating them in her arousal. She slipped two fingers into her cunt, watching Jon as she fucked herself with her fingers.

His mouth was agape, and his dark indigo eyes were nearly fully dilated whilst he watched her fingers slide in and out of her wet twat. Whilst she was doing a fine job pleasuring herself, Jon wished it was his fingers or preferably his cock inside of Arianne and Arianne wished for that too, but she was enjoying teasing him. Her fingers curled inside of her and a throaty moan escaped her lips which made Jon’s throbbing cock twitch.

‘Please’ Jon whispered quietly.

Arianne smirked victoriously. _I knew it wouldn’t take long! Although I would’ve thought perhaps sucking his cock would’ve gotten him to beg rather than me touching myself. Oh well, it doesn’t matter what I did to make him beg. All that matters is that he’s begging for more._

Jon saw her smirk and shook his head in amusement. ‘You know as soon as my hands are untied, I’m the one who’s going to have you begging for more’.

‘Oh, I know’ she grinned. Her fingers slipped out of her cunt, soaked in her juices. She contemplated licking her fingers herself just to wake the dragon, but she decided not to because she knew her husband was going to give her a good fucking anyway. _Plus, I love it when he licks the wetness from my cunt off of my fingers._ Arianne lifted her index and middle finger to Jon’s mouth and he wrapped his lips around her two fingers. Jon’s eyes involuntarily closed as his mouth engulfed her fingers, tasting her on his tongue. His tongue swiped the juices off of her fingers, making both Jon and Arianne moan as he did so. She slid her entire fingers in his mouth, allowing him to take every drop of her before Jon pulled his mouth away. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of her and it made him eager to have a taste from the source.

‘Delectable’ Jon said.

Arianne stood up but remained between his legs. She gripped his hair and brought their mouths together, her tongue instantly granted access into his mouth. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue and she moaned at the thought of having Jon’s head between her legs, devouring her.

As their lips parted, Jon’s lips tried to follow her, and she smirked as she moved out of range of his mouth. Arianne knelt back down between his parted legs and her fingers closed around the base of his cock. She spat on his cock, covering it in her spit before she began to stroke his cock with both of her hands. The motion of Arianne stroking Jon’s spit-soaked cock caused loud squelching sounds to reverberate throughout the room.

‘Gods, you are perfect’ Jon groaned as Arianne’s hands worked on his cock. Her hands moved in a circular motion and her thumb rubbed the tip of his cock which made Jon gasp loudly. One of her hands left his cock to fondle his balls, which shot another burst of pleasure through Jon’s body.

Arianne placed kisses all along his thighs before her lips came into contact with his balls. With her hand holding his balls, she licked the underside of it making Jon’s cock twitch in her hand, which was still stroking him. Ari licked every part of his sack, leaving him quivering for release but she wasn’t going to give it to him just yet. Arianne took one of his balls in her mouth, sucking on it which elicited a delightful sound to her ears. Jon’s deep but quiet growl was her reward for the work her tongue did to him, but she also had another reward in mind; one that would please her greatly.

Jon was on the edge of his release when Arianne stopped pleasuring him. He opened his eyes, which were full-blown with lust and need. His eyes were pleading with her, but she smiled mischievously at him. He groaned loudly when he realised she wasn’t going to let him cum just yet and all it did was make Arianne laugh. She had a nice and sweet laugh and for a moment, he forgot about the need for his release, but rather he concentrated on the beautiful sound escaping her plush lips.

‘Oh, my sweet, lovely husband, your release is going to have to wait’ Arianne revealed. ‘Right now, you’re going to make me cum’.

A split second later, a grin formed on Jon’s face. He knew she wasn’t going to sit on his cock because it wouldn’t take long for him to spill his seed in her after she had sucked his cock so well and she had already told him his own release would have to wait. So, Jon knew what he had in store for him. _She wants me to eat her._ Jon loved to eat the cunts of Arianne and Rhaenys. He loved tasting them on his tongue and having their juices smear across his face. However, from the look Arianne was giving him, he had a feeling that it wasn’t just her cunt that she desired for his face to be in between. The wanton gaze that she gave him told him exactly what she wanted. _She wants me to eat her arse._ Jon shook his head in amusement. _Such a naughty girl._ Just like their cunts, Jon ate the arses of his wives like he was born for it and if possible, his cock got even harder at the prospect of devouring her.

Arianne spun on her heels and faced away from him, giving him a wonderful view of her behind. Her round arse was a sight to behold and when she bent over, Jon got a good look at the glistening lips of her cunt and her puckered arsehole. Jon watched captivated as Ari’s arse got closer to his face and when she was close enough, Jon darted his tongue out and gave her cunt a slow lick. Jon could smell the distinctively pleasant aroma from her cunt and it spurred him on to give her quicker licks between her folds and to spend time nipping and sucking on her clit.

Arianne’s was moaning softly, whilst her husband feasted on her cunt. Her prince of a husband had a magical tongue that she had first discovered on their wedding night. She was surprised that night but from then onwards, she had taken advantage of almost every opportunity to have Jon between her legs. And Jon loved it. He loved burying his face between her legs for hours, bringing her to greater heights of pleasure. She had known men who either didn’t know what they were doing down there or didn’t care for her pleasure and it was one of the reasons she enjoyed the company of women because they certainly did know what they were doing.

_Although I’ll always need cock and there’s no better than Jon’s for me._

Jon’s tongue glided through her folds, lapping up at her soaked cunt. Not wanting for Jon’s face to leave her cunt for a second, Arianne reached behind her with her hand and pulled on Jon’s dark hair. She pushed his face further between her spread arsecheeks and moaned when she felt his tongue push inside of her cunt.

‘Yes’ she whimpered. ‘Just like that’. Jon’s tongue pushed deep inside of her, caressing her velvety walls and giving the pleasure that she desired so badly. Arianne could feel herself getting closer to her release as Jon’s magical tongue worked wonders on her. She tugged his hair sharply and guided his head and mouth upwards towards her arse. ‘Fuck’ she spat as he didn’t waste any time and swiftly stuck his tongue deep in her arsehole just as she loved it. Arianne was writhing against his face but her firm grip on his hair was keeping him in place, not that he would’ve pulled away if given the opportunity. 

Arianne’s free hand dropped to down to her cunt and she immediately plunged two fingers into her cunt whilst Jon’s tongue was fucking her arsehole. Her legs felt shaky from the actions of both Jon’s tongue and her own fingers, but she managed to stay bent over and not just collapse to the floor in a heap because the thought of not having Jon’s face shoved between her arse cheeks was extremely disconcerting.

There was a looking glass directly in front of both of them, only a small distance away. Arianne lifted her head and watched as Jon’s head squirmed against her. Her grip on his hair, pushing him against her arse, was still strong and she then realised that he probably couldn’t breathe because his nose was pressed against her and his mouth was firmly on her arsehole. She relaxed her grasp on his pretty hair and Jon pulled his head away and took heavy breaths, gulping air into his lungs before pushing his head back between her legs.

‘Oooh’ Arianne moaned, surprised at the feeling of his tongue at her back entrance again. She had thought Jon would need a few moments to catch his breath, but he had got straight back to eating her arse. His tongue swirled around the sensitive skin surrounding her arse and it made Ari gasp his name loudly.

‘Jon look up’. Jon opened his eyes, but he didn’t stop the flicks off his tongue against her soft skin. ‘Watch whilst you…oh gods…whilst you fuck me with your tongue’. They both stared at the looking glass as the swipes of his tongue got faster and more insistent. ‘Oh shit! That feels so fucking good!’ Arianne found it erotic to watch her husband eat her from behind and it would be something she, Jon and Rhaenys would most definitely partake in in the future.

Her fingers slithered out of her cunt and rubbed circles on her clit, Arianne knew she was close and so she rubbed her clit furiously and Jon got the message too because he thrust his tongue deep into her arse and licked her, bringing her closer to her impending release. Arianne moved unexpectedly, and Jon’s mouth chased her. She whirled around and lifted her foot to climb onto the chair. With one foot next to Jon’s thigh, she pushed herself up so that she was standing above Jon with both of them on the jewel encrusted chair. Her small stature meant her cunt was directly in line Jon’s mouth. She moved closer and as soon as she was near enough, Jon’s mouth latched onto her cunt making her cry loudly.

‘Jooon’ she moaned. ‘I’m so fucking close’. Her Dornish drawl when she said his name nearly had him begging for her to sit on his cock. Her accent wasn’t quite as strong as some of the Dornish, but it was certainly a different accent to Jon and Rhaenys. Jon tongue swiped from her arse all the way to her clit before remaining there to suck on her clit. His teeth lightly grazed it and that sent her over the edge causing wave after wave of pleasure to flow through of her entire soul. Her cunt clenched, and her thighs quivered as the pleasure of her orgasm swept over her body.

‘Fuuuuuck!’ Arianne cried as liquid gushed out of her and covered Jon’s face and chest in her juices. When her orgasm subsided, she finally fell forward and collapsed into Jon’s lap with her arms snaking around his neck. Her breathing was initially uneven but was quickly returning to normal.

Jon was placing a number of kisses on her shoulder, her neck and all around her face. Arianne stopped him by placing her hands on either side of his face and leaning down to kiss him fiercely. She tasted herself on his lips and she deepened the kiss in order to savour more of herself on him. Her kisses fell down to his chest, where her juices had sprayed onto.

‘Ari?’

‘Hmm?’ she said whilst her lips were pressed against the long thin scar that extended from just over his heart to the bottom of his ribcage.

‘Do you think the time has come to untie me?’

She lifted her head and brown eyes met indigo. There was a sparkle in Arianne’s brown eyes and her mouth quickly formed a seductive grin. _Oh, my sweet Jon, I cannot wait to have you inside of me, fucking me over and over again._ ‘Yes’ she said simply. She carefully got off of his lap and the chair, making sure to graze his cock with her thigh as she stood up.

She bent down to untie the fabric keeping his ankles to the chair first. Her eyes flickered up to the looking glass and she saw Jon staring at her naked form intently. Her deft fingers quickly untied the fabric on both ankles before she moved her attention onto the fabric wrapped around his wrists. When that too had come loose, she had expected Jon to pounce on her and fuck her on the floor or against the wall.

But her husband was always full of surprises.

He rubbed the light red marks on his wrists from when some of the things Arianne did to him was too much and he had tried to rip the fabric, but it had been to no avail as it was strong and Arianne had tied it around his wrists firmly. Jon calmly walked past the chair and behind Arianne. Her eyes followed him as it looked like he was stalking his prey which only turned her on more, but he was rather calm, something she did not expect after having him tied up.

She felt Jon’s soft beard brush against her neck whilst his hands wrapped around her waist. His hard, thick length was pressed up against her butt and she shivered when his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered to her.

‘I’m going to fuck you just how you like it all over this room. I’m going to fuck every hole and have you crying out my name over and over again. Only when you’ve cum on my cock numerous times will we both be done’.

_And there is the husband I’ve come to know and love._

Jon lifted her off of the ground and she giggled as her legs were thrashing around. Jon’s grip never wavered though as he crossed the distance to their bed and tossed Arianne onto it. She squealed as her body came into contact with the soft bed but that was quickly cut off by Jon’s mouth as he covered her body with his and latched his mouth onto hers. Her legs parted for him and he settled in between although his cock rested on her stomach rather than entering her just yet.

As their body moved in unison, Jon’s cock rubbed against her smooth skin and he groaned into her mouth. He was already so close to finishing because of Arianne’s wonderful mouth and hands that had worked on his cock earlier and he recognised that he wouldn’t last long once he entered her. He knew that because of her explosive orgasm a couple of minutes ago, she wasn’t going to cum again that soon. _Fuck it,_ Jon thought. _She’s been teasing me for the past hour and I’ve been needing to cum for the majority of that._

Jon lifted his body off of hers and pushed Arianne’s legs wider apart. He saw just how wet she was, and he couldn’t wait any longer. Jon’s hand curled around his cock and lined it up to her entrance. Arianne was looking on eagerly and the back of her head hit the bed when Jon thrust into her deeply.

‘Oh gods Jon!’ she moaned loudly, feeling his thick cock stretching her wonderfully. Her lips were parted, and her eyes were scrunched closed as Jon slammed into her fast and hard. ‘Oooh FUCK!’ Her cries of pleasure were no doubt heard by the guards outside of the royal quarters, but she had never cared about propriety especially when she was fucking her husband.

Jon was fucking her just as she wanted it. One of his hands was wrapped around her ankle, making sure her legs were spread wide for him, so he could be as deep inside of her as possible, whilst the other hand fondled a tit. He pulled his cock almost entirely out of her, leaving only the tip in her cunt, before slamming back into her, filling her up entirely with his cock.

‘Don’t stop…Don’t fucking stop’

‘I don’t plan to’ he replied gruffly but if Jon was to blame anything for an early finish, it would be Arianne’s mouth and hands. Her warm and wet cunt was heavenly and with each thrust, Jon felt a little closer to his long-awaited release.

‘Oh gods, you feel so good’ she panted. ‘I want your cock in my cunt, my mouth, my arse. I fucking want it’. She arched her back when Jon’s cock reached a spot deep within her and her arched body was met with Jon’s as he leaned down to kiss her.

‘Such a filthy mouth you have’ Jon said, his breath ghosting against her lips before he closed the space and their lips connected again.

‘Show me how dirty it is’ Arianne said, spurring him on. ‘Show me why I’m your little Dornish slut’. Jon pushed her legs even wider apart, looking down at her hairless cunt as he thrust wildly into her. From the look on his face and the fact she knew him so well, Arianne knew that Jon was extremely close. _It seems I was too good pleasuring him,_ she thought with amusement. _However, I know he has a lot more to come. We’re nowhere near done._

‘You…know…what…I…want’ Arianne told him between kisses. ‘Give…give it to me’. After one final thrust and loud groan, Jon slid out of her cunt and moved quickly so that his knees were either side of her and his rock-hard cock rested on her tits. Arianne grabbed his cock with both of her dainty hands and tugged him closer to her. Her soft hands glided down his cock with ease as her mouth and her cunt had lubricated it. She lifted her head and spat on his cock, making it even more slippery before she rested her head back on the pillow and watched as she stroked his cock with such a quickness that the squelching sounds were both loud and recurrent.

‘Ari…yes’ he mumbled as he threw his head back in pleasure. Her small hands were doing wondrous things to him and he couldn’t hold off his release for much longer. ‘Fuck…Ari, I’m going to-’.

‘Cum for me, honey’ Arianne hummed. ‘I want it, you know I want it’.

‘Fuck’ Jon groaned and replaced her hands with one of his. He pumped his cock quickly, grunting deeply each time until a final loud grunt signalled his release. Jon felt his balls tighten before his seed erupted from him. The first spurt landed on her cheek, his warm, sticky seed covering the skin from just below her eyes to her jaw. The next shot ejected onto her forehead, followed by a number of ropes of his seed that landed on her mouth, chin and her tits.

Jon breathed heavily after finally finishing his orgasm. He looked down at her and smirked at seeing the image of hiswife covered in his seed.

‘Like what you see?’ Arianne asked as her tongue swiped a bit of his seed from her lips.

‘Oh, you know I do’ Jon replied, his smirk getting wider. ‘Sometimes, I feel as words don’t do you justice’.

‘Is that so? You did say my mouth was dirty’.

‘Filthy was the word I used, I believe’ Jon said, correcting her. Arianne felt filthy, being covered in Jon’s seed but as always with Jon, she felt filthy in the best way.

‘Aye’ she said, imitating his northern heritage and he laughed because it sounded funny with her Dornish accent. ‘And now that you’ve marked me as your little slut, what else are you going to do to me, my dragonwolf?’

‘A great number of things’ Jon replied as he clutched her hair and lifted her head. ‘Suck’ he ordered.

Arianne’s lips wrapped around his cock and her tongue darted out to lick any remnants of his seed from the tip of his cock. Some of his seed, which was on her lips, mixed with her own arousal on his cock as well as her spit. Arianne slurped down his entire cock, all the way the base and she felt his cock begin to harden again in her mouth after it had begun to soften due to his release.

As soon as her lips had enveloped his cock, Jon knew that it wouldn’t be long until he was fully hard again. _The sight of her with my seed all over her face…Gods!_ Arianne had always been very different to other highborn women and he loved that about her. From some of the things he overheard about highborn ladies in the Red Keep, they were prim and proper but Arianne as nothing of the sort. She enjoyed being different to the norm as she was adventurous, daring and…incredibly forward with what she wanted sexually. And she enjoyed being treated like a whore in the bedchamber but to Jon, she still managed to be dignified and every inch a Princess.

Jon pulled her head up and down with a little more force and his hips bucked towards her, causing his cock to get deeper in her mouth. Her moan vibrated through his body and he sighed in contentment as she sucked on his cock. When he thrusted his cock into her mouth with a greater urgency, Arianne relaxed her throat in order to not gag. The sounds of his cock fucking her mouth filled the room until it mixed with her own moans because she was bobbing her head on his cock at the same time as he fucked her mouth. His cock was slick with her spit and strands of saliva dripped down her chin as she sucked his cock.

After a couple of minutes, Jon abruptly pulled out of her mouth and received a whine from Arianne. ‘Clean yourself’. Jon settled beside her and watched Arianne intently whilst slowly stroking his cock. Her finger scooped up his cum from her face and sucked it from her fingers before doing the same to the cum that had landed on her tits. She swallowed his seed and licked her plump lips to make sure she got it all.

When she turned her head towards Jon, she didn’t hesitate at all to grab his face in her hands and kiss him passionately. His hands rested on her slender waist before moving down to caress her well-rounded and curvy hips. They both tasted their own releases on the other’s tongue, especially when Arianne deepened the kiss. Her hand slid up his handsome face and she threaded her fingers through his pretty hair whilst their tongues danced. She had to admit that even when they were merely betrothed, and she had feelings towards the Prince. Arianne had always wanted to thread her fingers through his pretty hair to see how it felt and now she did it as much as possible.

When their lips parted, Jon turned both himself and Arianne on their sides so that his chest was pressed up against her back. His teeth lightly grazed the skin on her neck and Arianne instinctively squirmed a little, but Jon wrapped a hand around her to steady her. However, her little movements brought her cunt into contact with his cock. She brought her hand down between her legs where Jon’s cock rested and wrapped her fingers around the long, thick length. She guided his cock through her wet folds and she felt his hot breath quicken against her ear. She pressed the tip against her engorged clit and she moaned out his name. Rubbing his cock against her clit felt wonderful for Arianne. _Although, nothing compares to either Jon or Rhaenys’ mouth on it._

Needing to feel more, Jon grabbed Arianne’s wrist and guided her hand, which was still wrapped around his cock, into her. Her slick walls enveloped his cock like a sheath and he buried his face in between her neck and shoulder when his entire cock was encased by her hot cunt. With one of his arms still draped around her, Jon pulled her body closer so that there was nothing between them. _Just skin against skin._ Her olive-coloured skin was a slight contrast to Jon’s own but their time in Essos had given him a little colour to his skin. However, that was beginning to fade, and his natural pale skin colour had begun to return. Their slick skin merged together, and Arianne began to slowly gyrate her hips against his own.

‘Come on, Jon’ Arianne said, urging him on. ‘Fuck me!’ Jon needed no further encouragement because instead of slow, shallow thrusts, he began to fuck her faster and harder. He placed kisses to her shoulder blade, up her collarbone until he reached her neck. Arianne moved her head to the side to open up her neck to him, giving him greater access to it. Arianne whimpered when she felt Jon’s teeth bite down lightly on her neck before he soothed the skin with his skilled tongue. He then sucked on that particular bit of skin, no doubt leaving a mark.

Jon looked down to where they were connected and not for the first time thought that Arianne had a magnificent arse. Each time he entered her cunt, her arse shook because of the position the two of them were in and Jon would be content for the rest of his days if he could just spend it in the bedchamber with Arianne and Rhaenys. Arianne noticed that he had stopped kissing her neck, so she twisted her head around to see what exactly he was doing.

What she found amused her to no end.

Arianne knew that Jon was fascinated with her arse and she’d caught him staring on a number of occasions. _Not that I can talk because I’ve been caught staring at him on a number of occasions._ She watched as his eyes fixated on her round butt with an intensity that would’ve had her weak at the knees had she been standing.

‘Like what you see?’ Arianne asked, causing Jon to snap out of his reverie and also to still his movements within her.

‘Like you even have to ask’ Jon replied, smiling at her before grabbing a handful of her arse with his freehand. Arianne leaned into his touch and welcomed his hand on her butt. Not wanting to stop their coupling, Arianne pushed herself onto his cock, taking almost all of him inside of her and making both of them moan simultaneously. She pushed herself off of him so that only the tip of his member remained inside of her before she slammed herself down on his cock.

‘Gods Ari!’ Jon exclaimed, his fingers digging into the flesh of her arse.

‘You like that, honey?’ Ari asked with a mischievous smile. Her tight walls squeezed around his cock and Jon gasped at the feeling. ‘That’s a reminder; don’t you fucking dare stop fucking me’. 

Her head had swivelled back around, and Jon smiled against her shoulder. She was so passionate whilst they had sex, be it the first time or the thousandth time. Sex with her and Rhaenys never got boring nor would it ever and he was glad that he married Arianne. When he first found out they were betrothed, he wasn’t too receptive of the idea because Rhaenys was the only one for him. He still wasn’t too keen on the idea of marrying the Princess of Dorne even after Rhaenys had told him everything would work out between them and that they would have their life together but as always, his big sister was right.

Jon lifted the leg closest to him up, spreading Arianne legs and giving himself a fantastic view of her bare, wet cunt as his cock slid into it. With his arm hooked around her thigh, thus lifting her leg up in the air, Jon’s was able to get deeper inside of her due to the new angle much to Arianne’s delight.

‘Yes, yes Jon! Keep going just like that!’

The speed of his cock sliding in and out of her cunt gradually kept getting quicker which also made Arianne’s moans more frequent and louder. His balls slapped against her arse and from the slight tremble that he felt in the thigh that he held, Jon knew Arianne was getting close to her climax.

The arm that was wrapped around her middle relaxed its grip and his fingers trailed down her body towards her awaiting cunt, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His fingers on her body had always had that effect on her, no matter the time, place or situation. He drew patterns on the soft, smooth skin of her flat stomach as he slowly got closer and closer to his intended target. The sound that came out of her mouth whilst he was doing that was a mixture of a giggle and a strangled moan and had he still been a green boy, he had no doubt in his mind that he would’ve spilled his seed due to that incredible sound emitting from her beautiful plush, red lips. His fingers ghosted over the smooth and hairless skin just above her cunt and Arianne could barely contain the anticipation.

‘Please…’ she muttered.

Thankfully for Arianne, Jon didn’t make her wait long because as soon as his fingers ghosted over her clit, they dropped and lightly pinched it, making Arianne squirm whilst being pounded by Jon’s cock. Her eyes were closed as she felt her orgasm get closer each time Jon’s cock entered her, which it was doing so at a rapid rate now.

Jon kissed her jaw and her cheek before saying, ‘open your eyes’. Arianne did as he asked and looked into his deep indigo irises. ‘I want you to watch as I make you cum on my cock’.

Jon’s fingers were rubbing her clit and Arianne was staring intently at the actions of both his fingers and his cock. She was shaking because everything he did felt so good and she was _so, so_ close to her climax that she was begging him to make her cum.

‘Please…oh god…Please, Jon! Please make me cum! Make me fucking cum!’

‘Cum for me’ Jon said in a gruff voice. His voice sent her over the edge and her body seized before shaking violently.

‘Ohhh FUCK! Oh gods…yes, fuck yes, Jon!’ she cried.

Her cunt clenched around his cock as her orgasm swept over her. Jon kept rubbing her cunt in slow circular motions whilst his cock made shallow thrusts into her to prolong her pleasure. When her body eventually stopped trembling, Jon felt her relax into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments, their heavy breathing gradually evening out.

‘That’s the second of many orgasms you’re going to have’ Jon said confidently. Arianne smirked at him, knowing just how great Jon was at pleasuring her. Jon placed a small peck on the side of her face before untangling himself from her body and removing his cock from her cunt.

Arianne whined when she felt his large, thick cock leave her. She felt empty when he wasn’t inside of her but within a couple of seconds, she had an adequate replacement. Jon’s mouth latched onto her cunt, enjoying the taste of her juices on his tongue. The taste and smell of her cunt would remain on his lips for hours and it was something that delighted him, although it did sometimes cause a few problems. When he had a task, set by one of his wives, to do and he ignored it in favour of eating the other’s cunt, Rhaenys and Arianne could tell exactly what he had been doing when they kissed him. However, they never could stay mad at him nor could he ever stay mad at them and they always ended up tumbling around stark naked in their large bed, making love to each other into the early hours of the morning.

Jon’s tongue licked between her folds before dropping down to her thighs to collect her sweet essence that was dripping down her legs. Ari let him lick up her inner thighs and into her cunt as she just laid on the bed, sprawled out, anticipating what position her husband would take her in next.

Her mind snapped out of all the ways Jon was going to fuck her when she felt his weight lift from the bed. Her brown eyes followed him as his cock bounced up down with each step he took towards the cabinet where they kept bottles of Essosi oils.

‘Oooh, are you going to fuck my arse next?’ Arianne asked excitedly.

‘Not yet but soon’ Jon replied, his smile hidden as he had his back to her as he walked to the cabinet.

Her eyes followed his muscular body and she licked her lips at the sight. Her gaze then fell to his fantastic arse. Jon always complimented her own arse as well as Rhaenys’ and she knew that the two of them had fantastic butts, but Jon’s was on another level in her opinion. She felt as though it was sculpted to perfection as was the rest of his body. She was glad that he often wore breeches that showed his impeccable arse because it gave her an excuse to squeeze it, no matter the occasion because her excuse was always, ‘your arse is too good not to squeeze’.

An idea formed in her head and she silently stood up and walked over to Jon, who was still by the closet. _Such perfection,_ she thought as she kneeled behind him and squeezedhis arse with both of her hands. He jumped a little in surprise but relaxed almost instantly as he opened up the cabinet and picked up the bottle he was looking for. He was just about to turn around when he felt Arianne’s teeth dig into the flesh of his arse cheeks.

‘Such a naughty girl’ he scolded playfully as he turned around to face her. She was kneeled down, and his cock lightly hit her face as he turned around.

‘What can I say? Your arse is perfection, my prince.’

He shook his head in amusement and thought, _the same could be said about your arse._ ‘What am I to do with you, Princess? Firstly, tying me up and now sneaking up on me’ Jon said. He attempted to sound cold, but he was failing miserably as his hands itched to roam her body. 

‘I deserve to be punished, my love’ Arianne replied, her eyes hungry for him.

Jon helped her up to her feet and swatted her backside, making her yelp. ‘I agree’. Arianne grinned at him because both of them knew that spanking her was not a punishment because she enjoyed it. She turned on her heels and swayed her hips as she walked back to the bed.

Jon followed behind her and slapped her arse just as she was about to get on the bed which caused a throaty moan to escape her lips. Jon placed the bottle that contained the Essosi oils on a table by their bed before returning to stand behind her. ‘Bend over the bed’ Jon instructed. Arianne did as he said, her chest and abdomen pressed against the bed, whilst her arse was in the air for him. She turned her head to look at him and saw him gently caress both of her arse cheeks.

***SMACK** *****

Arianne felt the sting of his hand on her arse and the force of it, lifted her a little off of the bed for a couple of seconds. She moaned deeply, loving it when he smacked her arse and then soothed it with his palm.

***SMACK***

This time Jon slapped her other arse cheek, the sound reverberating throughout their bedchamber. The sting of his hand quickly faded as his hand soothed the skin. One of his hands dipped between her legs, feeling her cunt dripping from arousal.

‘Look at you, getting wet from the spanking I’m giving you’ Jon whispered in her ear.

***SMACK***

‘Yes…Yes…Oh gods yes, I like it! I love it’ Arianne moaned. ‘More…I want more, Jon’.

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

Her arse was red, and you could clearly see Jon’s handprint on both of her arse cheeks. The stinging sensation was quickly replaced by a warmth that spread across her arse.  If he didn’t know she enjoyed this that much, he would’ve felt remorse but that was not the case and the loud moan with each slap of her arse proved as much.

‘More, Jon…More’ she begged. She looked over her shoulder at him with pleading eyes. _Such a naughty princess._

***SMACK***

‘What are you?’ Jon asked, his hand hovering above her left arse cheek.

‘A slut’.

***SMACK***

Jon’s hand came down hard on her arse cheek. Her arse jiggled as his hand came into contact with it and Arianne moaned loudly. Her head was facing away from him but when she did turn around, her smile got his heart beating quicker. With his free hand, Jon was slowly stroking his cock, finding the sight before him extremely arousing.

‘Your dirty little slut’

***SMACK***

This time it was her right arse cheek that felt the sting of his hand, but Arianne’s pleasure was far greater than any pain she felt.

‘I’m your whore’

***SMACK***

_‘Your whore that loves to be spanked by her prince.’_ Arianne purred. Jon groaned from behind her. ‘You love it’ Arianne stated. ‘Just as I do. It’s why you, Rhae and I are perfect for each other’.

‘Aye, we are’. Arianne’s head swivelled around when she felt Jon’s hard length rub against her cunt and then move on to tease her arsehole. He got down on his knees behind her and spread her arse cheeks with his hands.

‘Oooh’ Arianne gasped and her eyes widened when she felt Jon’s tongue push inside her arse.

***SMACK***

His hand came down on her arse whilst he continued to lick her, and Arianne bit her bottom lip to hold back a loud moan. She did honestly try to hold back the moan, but it still escaped her lips and it got even louder with another swat of her arse.

***SMACK***

Jon licked across the patch of skin between her cunt and her arse. He knew that bit of skin was particularly sensitive, and he held her arse firmly when she began squirming.

Arianne eyes followed the ripples of muscle on his forearm up to his biceps as he held onto her arse whilst alternating between licking her cunt and licking her arse. His muscles were defined and not just on his arms because as her eyes roamed the rest of the body that she was so familiar with, she saw he was muscular everywhere. Her brown eyes returned her gaze to his face, which was buried in her arse. _Right where he should be._ Something about watching him in that position had her panting like a bitch in heat. She moved her legs further apart, allowing him to get deeper inside of her.

Jon’s hands spread across her arse cheeks, pushing them apart so his tongue and face could get easier access. Jon spent a number of minutes between her arse cheeks, licking her cunt and arse. 

When he finally got up from between her legs, Arianne nearly collapsed to the fall in a heap. _His tongue is unparalleled._ He stood behind her and rubbed his cock between the lips of her cunt and against her arsehole but he made sure not to enter it.

 _That’s for later,_ he thought.

The strands of saliva dripped down her arse and cunt. His mouth had done a wonderful job on her, but Arianne was ready for more and Jon was always up to the task to give it to her.

‘You ready for more cock?’

‘Most definitely’ she moaned. She tried pushing her arse backwards towards Jon to get him to slip inside her, but it didn’t quite work. Her eyes were hungry, and Jon knew exactly what she was hungry for. _Me. My body. My cock._ The looks she gave him were more intense in their bedchamber than anywhere else but even when they were in public, Arianne’s eyes would betray what she was thinking. On more than one occasion, Jon has thrown everyone out of the room and gone on to fuck Arianne just because of the look in her eyes.

_She truly has wonderful eyes. Different to Rhaenys and my indigo eyes but no less wonderful._

Jon climbed on the bed and pulled Arianne with him by her arm. He lay on his back, with his head resting on the pillows.

‘Ride my cock’ Jon ordered. ‘Ride the dragon’.

Arianne smirked at him as she crawled on her hands and knees towards Jon until her body was hovering over his. His big, hard cock was pressed up against her stomach whilst her tits ghosted over his chest. She leaned her head down and pressed her lips against the hard muscles of his chest. She kissed her way up, pressing her lips against his throat before capturing his bottom lip between her own lips. Jon’s hands rested on her hips as he let her kiss him all over his body. Her hand snaked between their bodies and she curled her fingers around the base of his cock. She guided it towards her cunt and she was so wet that his cock easily slipped into her warm and wet cunt.

They both sighed when he entered her. Both of them having the feeling that they were exactly where they were meant to be; inside of each other. Arianne slowly lowered herself on him, allowing herself to feel every inch of him as she took more of him in her cunt. She placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself for each time she lowered herself onto his cock.

She was finally fully seated on his cock, filling her up utterly and completely. She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his and their breaths mingled with each other. Her eyes were closed but she could feel Jon’s indigo eyes on her. Arianne’s eyelids fluttered open and she began to rock her body against his whilst keeping her forehead pressed against his.

‘How did I ever live without this cock?’ She mused out loud. _How did I ever live without Daeron Targaryen?_

Jon chucked beneath her and she felt the vibrations of it throughout her own body. His hands kneaded the flesh of her arse. ‘How did I ever live without Arianne Martell?’ _It seems my beloved husband and I think alike._

‘Without Rhaenys, I suspect your life would’ve been as boring as the North would have been without the influence of your Aunt Ashara’ Arianne replied. _Imagine if that fish became Lady Stark_ , Arianne thought.

‘Perhaps’. Jon knew that Arianne found the North to be uninteresting in comparison to Dorne and whilst he didn’t entirely agree with her on that, he did admit that Dorne had some advantages. However, Jon loved the homeland of his Mother because of how vast and open it was and he would try to visit there when he could.

Their eyes never left each other as they both began moving in rhythm. They were still pressed together; stomach, chest and forehead. The gaze never broke as Arianne began slamming her hips down harder. _Love comes in at the eyes,_ Doreah once told her during their time in Essos and the Lyseni whore was absolutely correct.

Each time Arianne pushed herself down on his cock, Jon helped her by pushing her arse down as well. He had a great view of where they joined, which was slick from Arianne’s arousal and cum. The wet and sticky skin came together continuously, making slapping sounds that filled the room along with both of their moans.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck’ Arianne chanted. Jon lifted one hand from her arse and brought it to her tits. He squeezed one before twisting the dark nipple. ‘YES, FUCK YES!’

Not wanting to neglect the other nipple, Jon gave Arianne a long and passionate kiss before lowering his head to the nipple in question. It was hard from her arousal and Jon immediately wrapped his lips around it. Arianne moaned softly and threaded her fingers through his dark hair and held him against her tit.

Arianne clenched her cunt around Jon’s cock which made Jon grunt against her tit before he bit down on her nipple. Arianne’s smirk vanished and was replaced with a look that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. His tongue soothed her dark nipple, continuously glancing against her hardened bud which brought her closer to her impending orgasm.

‘Jooooooon!’ she cried, forcing Jon to switch to the other nipple because it got too much for her. Never before had Arianne climaxed just from her tits…that was until she met Prince Daeron Targaryen. Had she just allowed Jon to continue to lick, suck and bite down on her tits, she knew she would climax but she wanted to prolong their coupling for as long as possible whilst also experiencing the most powerful orgasm possible so that meant holding off for the time being.

Arianne pressed her hands against his chest, reluctantly pushing him off of her tits and back down to bed whilst she leaned back. Jon moved his hands to her upper thighs and pushed them apart and watched as his cock slid in and out of Arianne’s cunt. Her hairless cunt engulfed his cock each time she descended on it and each time, Arianne felt his cock hit the back of her cunt, her womb, because she was taking all of it inside of her.

Her tits bounced up and down with increased frequency as their pace became frantic. She squeezed her soft tits whilst bouncing up and down on his cock, finding the dual sensations nearly overwhelming.

Her eyes were shut, and her lips parted as Jon held her thighs firmly to keep her in place and began to thrust up into her with reckless abandon. His length disappeared inside of her as he buried himself to the hilt, but he immediately pulled out before thrusting up into her again.

‘Urrgh Jon, don’t stop…Urgh…don’t stop fucking me’.

His rough fucking was bringing her closer to her orgasm and Jon wanted to cum with her at the same time. His balls were slapping against her large arse and his grunts were getting louder as he neared to his own completion.

‘Fuuuck...FUCK!’ Jon grunted when he felt her walls begin to contract around his cock. She was tight and ever so wet. Arianne wanted nothing more than to cum all over him and then feel his seed filling her up. One hand parted from her tits whilst the other remained there, squeezing it and occasionally tweaking her nipples. The hand drifted down to her clit and began rubbing it because Arianne knew with that the stimulation from her tits, her cunt and her clit would have her cumming hard in no time.

However, Jon grabbed her wrist and stopped her movements. Arianne’s eyes snapped open at that and she looked at him questioningly. He guided her hand back to her tit before replacing the hand that was on her clit with his own.

‘ _Mine’_ he said possessively.

The look in his eyes had Arianne gulping audibly. She was so turned on and the only way she felt that she could get even more aroused was if Rhaenys abandoned the duties as a Princess of Summerhall for the day and joined the two of them in bed.

In a matter of seconds, Arianne responded with a possessive look of her own. She leaned forward and rubbed her body against his. She bit down roughly on his throat that caused him to grit his teeth before her tongue soothed the skin, although he would most certainly have a mark in the morning. _We’ll both have many marks displaying_ _our lovemaking._ Her hands roamed all over his body, paying particular attention to the thin scar that was located over his heart.

 _‘Mine’_ Arianne said, mimicking him.

Jon was still rubbing her clit whereas his other hand stroked an arse cheek. He didn’t spend long there though because he gently pushed his index finger into her arsehole.

‘ _Yours’_ Ari panted. ‘Forever yours’.

 Jon inserted another finger, stretching her arse on his fingers. Arianne’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape as his fingers pumped in and out of her arse whilst his cock was pounding her cunt unrelentingly.

‘Cum for me’ Jon said in a commanding voice. ‘Cum for me with my cock fucking your cunt and my fingers stuck up your arse’.

‘I’m really close, Jon’ she panted.

Jon furiously rubbed circles on her clit and his hard and fast thrusts had her on the edge of her orgasm. She leaned her body backwards and that caused Jon’s fingers to slip further inside her arse. His fingers suddenly being deep in her arse sent Arianne over the edge. Her cunt clamped down on his cock and her thighs shook tremendously as she felt wave after wave of pleasure.

‘OH JON! URGH YES, YES, YES FUCK YES!’

Jon’s cock slipped out of her cunt and her juices sprayed across his chest. She was breathing heavily like she had been running for hours. Her cunt was still quivering when Jon pushed back inside of her and she was so incredibly tight that after bucking his hips upwards a couple of times, Jon was spilling his seed inside of her. Jon shouted her name loudly and held onto her tightly as he came deeply inside of her, painting the walls of her cunt white with his seed.

Arianne’s chest heaved as she tried to regain control of her breathing. She was sat upright with his cock completely buried inside of her. Jon had his eyes closed and he looked so peaceful as he allowed his body to relax. Arianne did too and she fell forward onto Jon’s chest after her mind-blowing orgasm.

His chest was wet from the juices her cunt sprayed on him, but neither were bothered as they held onto each other. Arianne’s small frame fit perfectly on Jon’s chest and his arms wrapped around her body to keep her firmly against his body. His softening cock slipped out of her and Arianne whined against his throat at not having him inside of her.

They were both exhausted and covered in a sheen of sweat and fluids but neither had any intention of finishing just yet. Jon gently lifted her up and placed her face down on the bed whilst he moved over to grab the bottle of Essosi oil.

Arianne looked over to see what he was doing, and she smiled to herself. ‘Do you want my arse, _my Prince_?’

‘When do I not desire your arse?’

Arianne laughed. ‘All these bards sing songs about a woman’s beauty, _my_ beauty but you’d much rather just focus on my arse’.

‘When the stonemasons build our statues, I’m going to make sure they capture that arse perfectly’.

‘Is that so?’ Arianne laughed. ‘Well I’m going to make sure they get that pretty face right’.

Jon smiled at her before returning to bed. ‘Enough with the talking; I want your arse’. Arianne lifted her arse in the air for Jon, and it was rosy-red from the slaps Jon had given her. Jon climbed onto the bed and was on his knees behind her with the bottle of Essosi oil in his hand. ‘Let’s get this arse ready for my cock’.

‘Yes…Yes, I want your cock in my arse’ Ari said.

Jon patted her arse, ‘Spread your legs for me, Ari’.

Her legs moved further apart, and Jon glanced at her puffy cunt, which was dripping with his seed, before he focussed on her puckered arsehole. Jon opened the bottle and poured the liquid all over Arianne’s large and luscious arse. It was quite warm on the skin and once enough was poured on her derriere, Jon closed it and placed the bottle next to him.

His hands rubbed the oil over her skin, making sure that a lot of it was rubbed over her arsehole. Arianne moaned lowly at the feeling of his hands against her slightly sore skin and the moan got louder the closer his fingers got to her arsehole.

‘Fuck that arse just how I like it’ Arianne said, hoping that he’d get the message that he should spend less time admiring her arse and more time fucking it with his cock.

Staring at her arse as well as the rest of her body, had Jon hard again in a short amount of time. He rubbed some of the oil onto his cock before placing at the entrance to her hole. _Yes! I want it,_ Arianne thought. Even though he’d had her arse on numerous occasions, Jon was still always gentle as he entered her. However, very rarely did it not take long for Jon to be fucking Arianne how she craved it; _hard, fast and rough._

He pushed the tip of his cock into her arse, immediately finding her arse extremely tight around his cock. ‘Argh, fuck Jon’ Arianne grunted. ‘Deeper!’ Jon hands trailed her curvy hips, up to her slender waist. Her held her there and gently pushed her backwards, towards him which caused her arse to slowly swallow up more of his cock.

‘Yes’ Jon grunted. ‘Your arse is going to take all of my cock’.

‘Yes…all of that big cock’ Arianne moaned. She could feel about half of his cock inside of her, but she wanted more. _I want it. I want it all and I want it now!_ She pushed her weight backwards and immediately she felt all of Jon’s cock buried in her.

‘Gods…’ he murmured having not expected Arianne to do what she just did.

After a few moments of both of them just staying still, Arianne twisted her head to face him. ‘Move’.

However, Jon made no indication he would do as she commanded. Instead, Jon pushed her away from him, leaving only the tip in her arse before he pulled her back against him, taking the entirety of his cock up her arse. He was gripping her waist tightly but that was how Arianne liked it.

The next time he did that, Arianne helped him by pushing herself backwards. Their combined force had Arianne crying out in pleasure as well as a loud slap of skin. Jon hooked his arms around hers and pulled her against him. Her back was arched, and her arse stuck out beautifully as Jon began to thrust into her. His biceps flexed as he held her arms in a strong grip. Each deep, hard thrust had her arse shaking from the force and it had Arianne moaning Jon’s name each time.

‘Tell me what you love’ Jon whispered in her ear whilst his cock started to pound her arse at a quicker pace.

Arianne mumbled something, but it was incomprehensible.

‘What was that, my love?’ Jon asked innocently but a second later, he bucked his hips _hard_ and the force was so great that it lifted Arianne off the bed a little bit. Her arse jiggled with an even greater intensity.

‘FUCK!’ she screamed. ‘Yes, yes, yes, Jon! I want more’.

‘Answer the question, Ari. Tell me, what do you love?’ Jon asked with his hand around her throat. He wasn’t holding her tightly, but it was there nonetheless.

‘Cock up my arse!’ she replied, almost shouting the answer. ‘Your cock…Always your cock’ she whimpered.

‘Such a good Princess’ Jon said, stroking her black hair with one hand whilst holding her arms with his other hand.

‘Jon…’ Arianne panted. ‘I want fucking more!’

‘I bet you do’ Jon said calmly. ‘Because you’re my Dornish Princess…my Dornish _slut_ ’.

‘Yes…Oh yes, I am’ she purred.

Jon pulled out of her and both of them immediately regretted it as they both loved what they were doing. However, Jon resisted the urge to get back inside of her straightaway and instead he flipped her over onto her back, placed his hands underneath her and carried her over to the couch on the other side of the room.

Jon sat down on the large couch and Arianne was settled on his lap. They stared at each other for a few moments as Arianne waited for Jon to tell her what position he wanted her in.

‘Turn around’ Jon finally said.

She smirked at him before doing as he said. _He really loves this arse,_ she thought in amusement. Unlike her cousins, she didn’t fight but Arianne did keep in shape by training in her own way and that certainly made her body…desirable. _Plus, with all the sex that we have, it must be a great workout,_ Arianne thought gleefully.

She turned around and placed her feet on the marble floor before settling herself on Jon’s thighs and waiting for Jon to make the next move because she wanted to let Jon dictate what happens rather than herself riding him and being in control. _Being in control is fun and I’ve already done that today. But being used by Jon is just as fun._

Jon leaned backwards, resting his back on the couch and his eyes travelled up the smooth olive-coloured skin of her back until they reached her neck. Jon swept her hair across to one side, moving it so it cascaded down the front of her body. On one side, Jon could see the beginnings of a small purple bruise. Although he can be sometimes hesitant in marking her like that, Arianne had assured him on numerous occasions that she loved them, and she wore them like badges of honour.

His hands trailed the side of her body, down her ribs, her narrow waist and to her hips. He could feel the little goose bumps on her skin as she eagerly waited for his cock to be back inside of her. He pushed her arse cheeks apart and pressed his cock into her hole. He started off slowly again, with only the tip inside of her. His hand was wrapped around the base of his cock as he pushed more of his cock into Arianne’s tight arse. The further his cock got inside of her, the louder her breathing got until he was fully sheathed inside of her and she was practically panting.

Jon pushed his legs wide and had Arianne nestled between his. She leaned forward and at the same time, Jon bucked his hips upwards. Arianne wiggled her body until she found herself in a comfortable position. Jon thrusts were steady, and her body shook with pleasure each time he entered her.

‘Yes…keep going just like that’.

Jon kept the up the steady pace for a number of minutes but the results of everything they had been doing for the past couple of hours, had him sweating and feeling a little tired. He rubbed his brow and he could feel the dampness on his hand where he had rubbed away the sweat. But he battled through the fatigue and continued to thrust into his wife, intending on seeing her cum a number of times before they were truly finished.

The pace was slower than when Jon was fucking her wildly from behind, but Arianne was still enjoying it. _A little slower is good after a rough fuck,_ Arianne thought. Ari could feel that herself reaching another climax and so could Jon because he pulled her back against his chest, hooked both of his arms under her thighs and brought them up to her shoulders. Ari’s head was resting on his shoulder and when he turned his head towards her, he saw her signature smirk. _But then again, I do love a rough fuck._

Jon forwent the pace he was setting and immediately he thrust into her faster and harder. ‘YES! FUCK, JON!’ Arianne yelled.

‘Touch yourself’ Jon said in a commanding tone albeit a little breathless from the exertion the continuous movements he was doing. Arianne wrapped one arm around Jon’s shoulder whilst her other hand descended down towards her cunt. ‘I want you to watch whilst you play with your cunt and I fuck your arse’.

They both watched her fingers slither through her folds and find their way inside of her cunt. She pushed two fingers into her cunt and immediately moaned Jon’s name loudly due to the pleasure that she was receiving from two orifices. The back of Arianne’s hand kept getting a light slap from Jon’s balls each time he thrust into her at a rapid rate.

‘Gods, Jon that feels so good…my cunt and my arse’. Jon grunted in response and tightened his grip on her thighs, which had the unintended consequence of lifting her arse up slightly and changing the angle that entered her. ‘FUCK YES!’ Ari cried when she felt Jon’s cock enter her at the new angle.

In his hands, Jon could feel Arianne’s thighs trembling and he could see the tell-tale signs that she was approaching her climax. ‘Jon…please…OH JON!’

‘No’ he said sternly. ‘Do not cum yet’.

Arianne looked at him aghast. ‘No…Jon, please!’ she moaned as she felt herself almost there… and then Jon pulled out and pushed her hand away. ‘Fuck sake, J-‘

Jon’s lips crashed against hers in a bruising kiss, effectively cutting off anything she was saying or going to say. They kissed hungrily and passionately until both of them needed to part of air.

‘Jon, please’ she begged. ‘Please, please fuck me! Make me cum’.

Arianne sighed in relief when she saw Jon grasp his hard cock and push it back into her gaping arse. He pulled her hand back down to her cunt before he hooked the arm under her leg and brought it back towards her shoulder again.

‘Are…you…going..to..let..me…cum…husband?’ Arianne asked between pants. Jon was pounding her hard and fast again and she could feel her orgasm coming at her rapidly.

‘Only when…urgh…when I say you can’ Jon groaned. Her tits bounced rhythmically, and Jon had to alternate between staring at them and staring at the cunt that she was pleasuring with her hand.

The twin assault on both of her holes had her nearing her peak again in a matter of minutes. Jon could’ve withheld her orgasm again, but he didn’t want to be cruel to her. _Never cruel._ She had earned it and she deserved the vast amount of pleasure she was about to experience.

‘’Now’ Jon huffed. ‘Cum now’.

A sound escaped Arianne’s lips that Jon couldn’t decipher but he guessed it had to be a sound of relief. She rubbed her clit quickly and along with Jon’s quick and deep thrusts, Arianne got closer and closer to her peak. Her body froze before she snapped like a twig and wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her shriek was loud, and it was full of relief that Jon had allowed her to cum. Ari felt her entire body shake and her cunt to clench tightly around her fingers. She was thankful that Jon’s muscular arms were holding her because her whole body felt like jelly and she knew if he let her go, she could fall off of the couch and collapse onto the marble floor.

‘Oh gods, Jon…so good…so fucking good’ Arianne said softly.

The back of her head was resting on his shoulder, so it took little effort to crash her lips to his. She simply turned her head to the right and pressed her lips against Jon’s. It began slowly, both of them savouring the moment after Arianne’s orgasm but it quickly intensified as Jon began to thrust into her arse again. Ari moaned into his mouth because of the actions of his wicked tongue and amazing cock. Her own tongue had him moaning her name as well as plunging his cock wildly into her arse.

Jon’s muscles trembled slightly as he stood up, holding Arianne with his hips still bucking upwards. She wasn’t heavy at all, but their activities had been strenuous. Her arm was still slung around his neck and shoulder. Jon steadied himself and held onto her to make sure she didn’t fall off of his cock. Arianne started to bounce up and down on his cock. Each time he thrust upwards, she descended onto his cock. With each thrust, Jon was buried extremely deep in her arse. She felt a little pain, but it was in no comparison to the amount of pleasure each time his thick cock drove into her arse.

Jon walked over to the looking glass on the other side of the extravagant room. Jon stopped when they were in front of it. ‘Watch me fuck your arse’ he whispered in her ear. ‘Watch just like you made me when I ate your cunt and arse’.

Ari’s eyes gravitated towards where they were joined together. The speed of his thrusts had fallen significantly, so she helped him by sliding up and down his length. His indigo eyes had already darkened but they got a shade darker as he stared at her heaving chest. Her tits bouncing seemingly reinvigorated Jon because he pushed into her harder and deeper.

‘Jon…’ Arianne sighed happily.

‘Watch’ he said again, whispering it against her hair.

They both watched the other and were only interrupted when one of them kissed the other. Arianne felt just as exhausted as Jon but they both battled through. Jon eventually put her down onto her feet and guided her back to the bed. She put on knee on the bed and was about to climb onto it when Jon placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back to his chest.

‘I don’t think I’ll last much longer’ Jon admitted, as his hot breath tickled her ear.

Arianne reached out behind her and placed her hand on his cheek. ‘You’ve done magnificently, my Prince. Now, take what’s yours and finish in me’.

Jon placed her hand on middle of her back and gently pushed her down against the bed. Arianne turned her head backwards to watch Jon as he pushed into her one more time. Jon lined his cock up to her arse but unlike earlier, Jon did not ease his way into her slowly, but rather shoved his cock into her in a rough manner.

‘Urgh, yes!’ Arianne exclaimed.

Jon, now chasing his own release, was thrusting into Arianne at a rapid rate. His fingers dug into her hips which would most likely have a mark by the next day but both of them were too lost in their pleasure to care about a little pain. Their skin slapped together, making a loud _smack_ each time Jon thrust into her.

‘Fuck…harder, Jon…I want- ‘. Arianne’s voice faded, and her mouth was agape as Jon pounded her harder. His cock withdrew until only the head remained in her tight arse before he plunged back inside of her in a hard and fast thrust.

Jon could feel himself nearing his peak and each time he entered her arse, he knew it would not be much longer before he erupted inside of her. Her arse was so tight around his cock and with thrust, her arse swallowed his cock up. He was glad that because they had done this so many times now, he didn’t finish unexpectedly…like the first time they tried. _Although, could anyone really blame me?_

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard Arianne growl at him. Her head was resting on the bed but it was turned towards him and he thought he saw a smirk but he wasn’t too sure because she was soon scowling at him. 

‘Is that all you got?’ she challenged.

Jon scoffed at her, slowing down his pace on purpose just to frustrate her. She was just about to open her mouth when Jon increased the pace again. Arianne’s face was a picture of wonderment but that didn’t stop her from having her fun with Jon.

‘FUCK ME HARDER, FUCK, FUCK, I WANT IT HARDER, JON!’ she exclaimed loudly. ‘I thought I married a beast, not a pussy. FUCK ME!’

Jon roared in indignation. He slapped her arse hard before pounding her at a furious rate. He pulled on her hair, causing her to arch her back and moan as he fucked her. He put one foot on the bed, altering the angle but not slowing down in the slightest. His balls slapped against her cunt at such a rate that Arianne could scarcely believe it. He kneaded her tits whilst he roughly fucked her. _There’s my wonderful husband,_ she smirked.

‘FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! JOOOON!’ she screamed as he pounded away at her. ‘Cum for me, my love. Cum in my arse!’

Jon grunted and said a few incomprehensible words. His grunting got louder, and Arianne knew that he was extremely close. Jon’s balls tightened, and he buried the entirety of his length in her arse before exploding within her. His seed spurted out of his cock and into her arse. He held his position inside of her for a few moments whilst the two of them breathed heavily.

‘Fuck, Ari…’ he groaned.

‘Good gods’ she muttered in satisfaction.

‘Sleep?’ he asked in a tired tone and all he received was a nod from Ari. He lifted her up easily, with his cock still inside of her, and he laid her down next to him on the bed. He brought the covers over the bodies and Arianne snuggled against him as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
